¿¡La Hija de YouRiko es fan del ChikaYou?
by Yui Funami Sonoda
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre la hija de YouRiko "Watanabe Oto (渡邊音)" que está en su fase rebelde durante su pubertad, quería cambiar a una de sus madres (de Riko a Chika), para ello viajó de regreso en el tiempo y hace una serie de cosas para cambiar su destino e historia.
1. Chapter 1

**¿¡La Hija de YouRiko es fan del ChikaYou!?**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Love Live! pertenece a su creadora Kimino Sakurako.**

* * *

Watanabe Oto es hija de You y Riko, ella tiene todas las cualidades de ambas madres, su apariencia es exactamente como la de Riko, un bello y delicado rostro, su cabello largo y con el mismo color de ojos, aunque su color de pelo era parecido al de su madre You.  
Se destaca por ser buena en los deportes tal como You, y talentosa en la música como lo es Riko. Oto sufrió lo mismo que su madre en un recital de piano, al quedarse en blanco en frente de los jueces y tantas personas, incluyendo a sus madres, la llenó de inseguridades y estrés en ese instante.  
Desde ese momento se negó a tocar el piano, y decía odiarlo.

Un día Oto al salir de clases se desvió del camino de regreso a casa, obtuvo un diario que le vendió una desconocida, mencionándole parte de su historia, y del como ella lo utilizó para volver al pasado y ayudarse a si misma.

-El diario te permite viajar a cualquier tiempo, al pasado, al futuro… o incluso después o antes de tu existencia- dijo la desconocida emocionada.

\- ¿Y… es seguro?

\- ¿Tú que crees? Yo lo utilicé hace rato je.

\- Pero si es verdad… no sé por qué lo estás vendiendo- la peli-gris no dejaba de verla con desconfianza.

\- B-bueno… Tsu-chan quiere que me deshaga de él, además me ayudó mucho en su momento, y espero que haga lo mismo por alguien más- dijo la chica con nostalgia.

\- ¿Quién? Agh, no importa, toma, tengo que irme rápido- La chica peli-gris le entregó el dinero, aún con desconfianza, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía prisa por llegar a casa, ya que el camino que tomó resultó ser más largo de lo esperado.

\- ¡Genial!, me compraré un buen pan jeje, esta vez le compartiré a Tsu-chan.

\- ¿De acuerdo?... - La chica se apresuró en regresar a casa.

…

-Sentimos mucho que Oto haya causado tantos problemas, no volverá a ocurrir- Riko colgó el teléfono para después dar un trago de agua del vaso, You la observaba callada con un semblante preocupado, enseguida Riko dejó el vaso en la mesa para dirigirse a la habitación de su hija.

No era la primera vez que Oto se había fugado de casa, pero que haya convencido a otros para fugarse de casa junto a ella era la primera vez… y empeoraban las cosas que fuera durante la noche, Riko iba con la intención de darle un sermón a su hija por esas acciones, especialmente cuando su amiga Yoshiko le había llamado por teléfono y mencionarle lo ocurrido esa noche con su hija Misako.

-¡Watanabe Ondo!- Riko entró a la habitación de su hija empujando la puerta con brusquedad. La peli-gris estaba sentada en su cama y ambas miradas se fijaron en una a la otra, la mirada de la pequeña Watanabe mostraba una expresión más allá de lo indomable.

Realmente Oto era una niña adorable, no solo por su físico, que complementaba tan bien las facciones de ambas madres, pero como le ocurría a la mayoría de los adolescentes a la edad de 14 años, a ella le llegó su fase rebelde.

-Oto-chan, no deberías hacer este tipo de cosas, hablo de persuadir a las demás personas para huir de casa.

Los amigos de Oto tenían su misma o aproximada edad, todo el mundo en un momento ha soñado con huir de casa y ella no dudó en compartir sus ideas con sus amigas, "Un sueño solo se hará realidad si tomamos acción para lograrlo", todos fueron tocados por sus inspiradoras palabras.

Fue así que en esa noche el pánico en las familias de esas niñas se esparció, buscando en todos los lugares posibles para encontrar a sus hijas. Todos, excepto uno.

Riko vio la nota que su hija dejó: "Huiré de casa otra vez". La peli-vino al ver la nota la dejó de lado y comenzó a preparar la cena como cualquier otro día, al terminar la cena y lavar los platos, ella salió al super mercado a hacer algunas compras y traer a su hija de regreso a casa.

Otras familias definitivamente no estarían tan tranquilas y experimentadas como Riko, ¿dónde buscarían a sus hijas?, ¿la escuela?, ¿el parque? Eran los primeros lugares en los que buscarían, ¿en dónde más lo harían?  
Oto era experta en huir y ocultarse, es claro que ella no los ayudaría a esconderse en lugares tan obvios.

Pero para una niña de 14 años ¿en cuántos buenos lugares podría haber pensado?  
Cuando finalmente todos sus padres encontraron a sus hijas no se preguntaron el que habían hecho mal para merecerlo, sino que habría sido influencia de alguna hija de otro familiar, "hija, se buena y dime quién te dijo que hicieras esto, prometo que te compraré lo que quieras".  
Y por lo tanto, toda punta de lanza señaló a la pequeña Watanabe.

-Por el amor a Dios, ¿qué creías que hacías?- Riko levantó la voz dejando notar su molestia. -A ningún padre no le importaría que su hija escapara de casa-

¡-A excepción de ustedes dos!", gritó Oto.

De cierta forma tenía razón, su madre parecía preocupada cuando desapareció. Cuando llegó a casa notó que todos los platos estaban lavados, además, cuando Riko la atrapaba siempre mencionaba la misma frase cuando llegaban a casa; "¿ya cenaste? Ni una sola frase después de eso. Hasta las mismas personas que encontraban a sus perros después de escaparse les dirían algo más, ¿no?

Por ello, Oto pensaba que su madre no se preocupaba por ella en lo absoluto.

-Eso es porque tengo confianza- Riko sonrió -No importa a donde vayas, definitivamente me las arreglaré para encontrarte-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mi hija- Riko lo dijo con calma.

No hay razón de tras, no la necesitaba, pero la dejó sin palabras después de escuchar eso, si necesitaba una razón, esta era la razón.

Eso enfurecía a Oto ¿Qué clase de explicación era esa?, ¿solamente porque era su hija y ella logrará encontrarla sin importar que? No tenía sentido.

-Ni si quiera quiero ser tu hija en primer lugar"- Oto susurró eso después que su madre dejara la habitación aún molesta.  
-la próxima vez, definitivamente me esconderé en algún lugar que nunca podrás encontrarme, como… - De repente, una brillante idea cruzó la mente de Oto.  
¿por qué no cambiar una madre por mí misma?

Por supuesto que Oto no iba a hablar con su otra madre para que llevara a cabo un divorcio, eso era imposible, ellas se amaban, su relación tenía lazos demasiado fuertes como para separarse, -pero… y si no te hubieras casado con Riko…-  
Eso parecía estar fuera de lugar, al igual que lo hizo mal en sus exámenes y culpó al maestro, obligándolo a enmendar las preguntas para ganar más puntos fuera de la cuestión.

Pero Oto tenía un As bajo la manga. Ella obtuvo un diario hace días ¿cómo se llamaba la persona que se lo vendió? No lo recordaba, y no le importaba. El punto es que no era un diario ordinario, era uno que permitía viajar en el tiempo.  
No importaba si planeaba ir al pasado o al futuro, ella estaría allí.

Abrió el diario para encontrarse con unas simples instrucciones:  
1.- Escriba la fecha y estará allí.  
2.- Puede viajar antes de su nacimiento o después de su muerte.  
3.- Evite encontrarse con usted mismo.  
Oto recodó las de aquella chica… ¿Ella rompió esa última regla? De cualquier manera, esa idea estaba descartada de su cabeza, porque ella quería viajar 18 años atrás, el año en que sus madres Riko y You se conocieron, exactamente cuando tenían 16 años.

Oto había escuchado que su madre You tenía una amiga de la infancia, y parecían tener una buena relación ¿Por qué no juntarlas a ellas dos? Pensó. -Tal vez pueda hacer algo que haga cambiar la opinión de mamá-

-¡Claro! Por fin puedo cambiar a mi madre. Por una madre que no sea mandona, sentimental y me obligue a tocar el piano- la idea comenzaba a emocionarla.

-Esta vez no me iré solo por horas… volveré hasta que mamá y su amiga de la infancia estén juntas, pueden estar seguras de ello.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero y les haya interesado la historia :DEsta historia no me pertenece, es una historia escrita por un chino cuya cuenta es "星无" en Bilibili. Yo solo me di el trabajo de traducirla del inglés al español.**  
 **Espero y sea de su agrado, trataré de no tardarme en publicar los capítulos. De antemano me disculpo si hay errores ortográficos.**

 **Personajes Implementados:**  
 ** _Onaya Odonashi (Maestra de piano)  
Banka Takami (Sarah(Saint Snow) x Chika)  
Misako Tsushima (Yoshiko x Hanamaru)  
Misashi Tsushima (Yoshiko x Hanamaru)  
Raka/Rakuya _Kurosawa _(Dia x Personaje desconocido)  
Michika Katsuno (Leah(Saint Snow) x Ruby)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿¡La Hija de YouRiko es fan del ChikaYou!?**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Love Live! pertenece a su creadora Kimino Sakurako.**

* * *

Al escribir una fecha Oto espero para ver lo que ocurría… no pasó nada.

—¡Genial!, estafada por esa chica— dijo la peli-gris molesta, ciertamente, ¿por qué se creyó aquello? Era lógico que es algo irreal.

Oto se acostó en su cama dispuesta a dormir, no tenía energía para seguir pensando en más.

…

Oto mientras dormía sintió una brisa de aire, lo cual la hizo despertarse al instante, calló de la impresión al ver que estaba en una de las bancas de la calle.

—¡Rayos! Eso dolió— se quejaba mientras se colocaba de pie. En seguida miró confundida a su alrededor. — Esto es… ¿funcionó?

La pequeña Watanabe se dispuso a caminar y observar su alrededor, al cruzar la calle otra chica distraída chocó con ella. Oto calló al suelo como la otra chica.

—Aaaah! Tantas caídas me harán mal— se quejaba nuevamente.

—¿Estás bien? Discúlpame, no te vi —

Oto alzó la mirada, al instante que cruzó mirada con la chica no pudo evitar sentir miedo como emoción, una sensación indescriptible en ese momento.

—¿Mamá?...

—¿"Mamá"?

—¡Mamá, eres tú! La levantó rápidamente para abrazarse a ella.

—¿Eh? ¿qué haces? ¿estás bien?

—¡No puedo creer que funcionara!, quiero decir, era tan irreal y no lo creí, pero al parecer solo tenía que esperar un poco más, claro, regresar 18 años atrás no es tan fácil jeje

—Disculpa, pero no sé a lo que te refieres…

—¡Eres You! Mi mamá, bueno… papá… realmente cuando estás junto a mamá suelo decirte papá je…

You parecía no entender lo que la niña frente a ella decía y esto la comenzaba a preocupar.

—¿Te golpeaste fuerte?, Espera… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Perdón, deja presentarme… soy Watababe Oto… y soy tu hija.

You parecía atónita, ¿dijo "hija"?

Oto miró la expresión de su madre, por lo que rápido acudió a explicarle.

—Lo sé, parece loco de creer, pero es cierto, yo te conozco, Watanabe You, eres mi papá y…

—¿Entonces… estás sola? ¿a estas horas de la noche? — You solo atinó a contestar con esa pregunta, su mente no carburaba lo que esa niña decía... ¿era correcto llamarle niña? Se miraba solo uno o dos años menor que ella.

Oto hizo una expresión que fue adorable para los ojos de You.

—¡Lo digo en serio! Tienes que creerme.

—Lo siento, lo siento… Solo… no quiero sonar grosera, pero eso es algo difícil de creer You se rascaba la nuca notando su nerviosismo.

—Ah, ¿sí?... bueno…

…

You decidió llevarla a casa con ella y así hablar cómodamente, en el trayecto de camino Oto se aseguró que You le creyera, y al parecer así fue.

— Aquí tienes, omelet de arroz con salchicha roja. —

Oto juntó sus manos y agradeció por la comida, al probar el primer bocado sentía que sus papilas gustativas bailaban de felicidad, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo y comenzó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Parece que te gustó— You no dejaba de ver con una sonrisa a aquella niña, le parecía graciosa la forma en la cual comenzó a devorar lo que había preparado.

—Hace mucho no probaba una comida tan buena.

—Oh, ¿puede ser que mi yo del futuro no sabe cocinar?

—El futuro… —Oto desarrolló un pensamiento que por poco la hace llorar, el bocado en su boca se atoraba por el ñudo en la garganta haciendo casi imposible que la comiera.

 ** _Flash-back_**

— Querida, te olvidaste de poner el aceite— You vio el omelet de color negro sobre la mesa y calló en pánico.

—Pues… nos quedamos sin aceite, P-pero vi uno en el armario… estaba en una botella negra, así que lo utilicé…

—¡Eso es aceite quemado!

—¿Ehhhhh? ¡¿He cometido otro error?! — Riko dio un pequeño salto preocupada del error que cometió.

—Jajajaja— A You le causó gracia todo aquello.

—Je… entonces no tenemos otra opción, esta porción es para Oto—

—Sí, tenemos que asegurarnos que nuestra hija se alimente correctamente para que crezca sana.

 ** _Fin del flash-back_**

Inconscientemente la pequeña Oto comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sus propias lagrimas cayeron en su omelet que You había hecho para ella, esto comenzó a asustarla.

—¿Eh? ¿¡Que pasa!? ¿el sabor no es bueno?

Oto sacudió la cabeza para por fin comenzar a disfrutar la comida tan deliciosa que no se daría el lujo de perder.

—¡P-papá!, ¿es verdad que tienes una muy buena amiga de la infancia?

—¿Eeh? ¿Te refieres a Chika-chan?

—¿Chika-chan?... — Oto hizo una pequeña pausa, que coincidencia, ella tenía una amiga llamada "Banka", que casualidad (Ban significa 10000 en japonés)

—Sí, Chika-chan en realidad en el futuro… será tu esposa.

—¿¡De verdad!? — You se acercó más a la pequeña Oto. — Pero no te pareces a Chika en lo absoluto—

—Heredé tus genes, por eso—

—Pero… Tus ojos son color ámbar… muy similares a…

—Son lentes de contacto— se apresuró a decir sin ni siquiera pensarlo.  
—Pero eso no es importante— Prosiguió antes que You comenzara con más preguntas. —Papá, ¿cómo es tu relación con ella?

—¿Como…? — You no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa amargada en su rostro, que no pasó desapercibida por la pequeña.

Podía ser la relación más sutil en el mundo.  
Claro, ella estaba en su propio mundo, emocionada por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y las cosas nuevas que le traía la vida. No podía culparla, no puede decírselo como si nada… por lo tanto, el problema nunca será solucionado.  
El problema no era de Chika, sino de ella misma.

—¿Cómo puedo explicarlo?... parece que me convertí en algún extra.

—¿Tienes un rival amoroso? ¿Algo similar a los programas de televisión? ¿Alguien repentinamente salió de la nada y se robó su atención? —

—No puedo llamarlo de esa manera… pero creo que lo estoy pensando demasiado.

—¡No! Si hay alguien más entonces lucha por ella, ¿Ya le confesaste tus sentimientos?

—¿Confesar?... No, eso es imposible— Sacudió su cabeza negándolo. —Esas cosas sólo…—

—¡Es sencillo! Arrincónala contra la pared, hazle un Kabedon, toma su barbilla y levántala ligeramente y pregúntale; "¿Quién es más importante, yo o esa mujer? ¡Quiero la verdad ahora!" —

You estaba impresionada de las palabras de la pequeña, sin duda sus pensamientos eran absolutamente a los de ella.  
—¿Y… eso hará efecto?

—Por supuesto, a mamá le gusta mucho que lo hagas. Cada vez que ustedes discutían siempre utilizas esa táctica para dejarla sin habla, ella siempre cae ante ti con eso.

—¿En verdad? — You parecía sorprendida, no tenía la menor idea que a Chika le gustaran esa clase de cosas.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Entonces… creo que lo intentaré mañana.

—¡Buena suerte, papá! —

Probablemente por las palabras de su propia hija se sintió con la motivación y seguridad para hacerlo y lograrlo, su hija le había otorgado la confianza que necesitaba.  
Al recoger los platos de la cena se acordó de algo importante

—Casi lo olvido, ¿pasarás la noche aquí? —

—Ahmm… estoy huyendo de casa.

—¿Huir…? — You casi dejaba caer el plato que sostenía, por suerte tenía grandes reflejos y pudo salvarlo. —¿Estás huyendo?

Y así era, aunque su principal objetivo era cambiar a su madre, ella aún estaba huyendo de casa, pero esta vez de una forma totalmente descarada, huyendo 18 años atrás.  
Definitivamente eso era más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.  
Oto parecía muy orgullosa de si misma cuando se lo contó a You, porque esta vez no importaba lo que su madre Riko hiciera, no lograría encontrarla sin importar lo que hiciera.

"¿Solo porque soy tu hija me encontrarás sin importar lo que pase?,¿qué tontería es esa? ¡Inténtalo!". La pequeña Watanabe no dejaba de pensar en su gran triunfo, ganarle a su madre.

You aunque era distraída logró darse cuenta de algo, esa niña parecía tenerle rencor a contra alguien, ¿pero quién podría ser?

—Bueno… pero huir de casa no es algo bueno, ¿sabes? Tú familia debe estar preocupada.

—Mi madre nunca se preocupa por mí, incluso antes de salir a buscarme ya ha hecho tareas anteriores, y cuando me tiene frente a ella me hace siempre la misma pregunta "¿ya cenaste?" … ¡Es tan indignante!

You escuchó con atención lo que la pequeña le decía, o más bien de lo que se estaba quejando, ¿Podría ser que esta chica estaba en una fase de rebeldía?, quienes están en esa fase tienen una característica en común, y es que sólo se interesan por ellos mismos sintiendo que pueden solos contra el mundo, si sus padres les dicen que vayan al este, ellos irán al oeste. Cuando les pides que lleguen temprano a casa, llegan tarde a propósito. "Es complicado disciplinarlos" Pensó You.

Pero si no los disciplinas correctamente, eso puede llevarlos a cuestionar su propia importancia, sintiendo que a sus padres no les están poniendo atención. Tal como ocurría con la situación de Oto.

Ahora You se debatía mentalmente, dada la situación ¿Qué diría ella?, ¿ser paciente y explicarle los peligros de huir de casa?, eso no funcionaría, la pequeña sin duda querrá demostrar que es lo suficientemente madura para estar sola sin necesitar de alguien más. ¿No le permiten salir de casa? Incluso las mascotas deben de salir a correr ¿no?  
¿Debería regañarle? No, no puede hacerlo con su propia hija. Por más soluciones que pensaba no se le ocurría ninguna viable… tal vez dejar las cosas como estaban era lo mejor por ahora. Haría que Oto pensara en sus acciones de una forma segura.

Al final era claro que Oto era una niña mimada, una pequeña traviesa que quería tener el reconocimiento de su madre.  
Pero en este caso, algo le ocurría a la mamá de Oto ¿Dejar a su hija sola? '¿Cuántos padres tenían esa confianza para hacerlo?

Si no entiendes a tu hijo al 100% entonces ¿por qué le juegas a algo peligroso?, pero parece que realmente la madre de Oto se atrevía a hacerlo, y a juzgar por lo que acababa de decir y hacer la pequeña, parece que se las arregló por si sola, y sin dudarlo parecía que su madre confiaba ciegamente en ella.

* * *

 **Esta historia le pertenece al usuario de "** **星无"en BiliBili**

 **Hola otra vez, les traigo el capitulo 2 del fic, me disculpo nuevamente si encuentran un error.**

 **Sólo paso a avisar que probablemente en algunos capítulos agregue más diálogos que los que tiene la historia original.**  
 **Gracias también a todos aquellos que están apoyando esta historia, y aunque no me pertenece se me hizo interesante el compartirla con ustedes.  
**

 **PD: Espero y sigan apoyando la historia, ya que solo así me estoy atreviendo el traerla traducida como modificar varias cosas XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿¡La Hija de YouRiko es fan del ChikaYou!?**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Love Live! pertenece a su creadora Kimino Sakurako.**

* * *

You trató de una forma u otra de convencer a Oto para que regresara a su época. No era bueno que una niña de 14 años pasara fuera de casa en noche, sin duda debería llegar antes que amaneciera.

—Oto, escúchame... sé que debes estar molesta, y trato de entenderte, de verdad... pero, no puedes estar fuera de casa de noche.

—Pero...— You prosiguió.

—No querrás que

Oto aceptó a regañadientes, así que no le quedó de otra más que regresar al presente, o en este caso, al futuro.

Cuando la pequeña Watanabe regresó a su época apareció justamente fuera de su casa, lo cual se dispuso a entrar como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando entró vio a Riko hablando por teléfono, ésta al verla dejó de un lado la llamada para dirigirse a su hija.

—¿Ya cenaste?

—…

Oto estaba molesta, no, molesta era poco. En esta ocasión su mamá no se había molestado en salir a buscarla, en lo absoluto ¿Qué clase de madre era esa?

—¡Ya lo hice! — Oto le gritó molesta a su madre, para después dirigirse a su habitación dispuesta a dormir.

Al día siguiente después de terminar sus clases, Oto no pudo esperar más, toda la mañana se le vio ansiosa, así que nuevamente regresó al pasado.

…

—¿¡Que no lo hiciste!?

Así era, You estaba algo avergonzada, admitió que no había llevado a cabo el plan. Pero, decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Era vergonzoso el pensarlo, y se acobardó en el instante que vio a Chika. No tenía el coraje suficiente para lograrlo.

Había palabras que una vez dichas son incapaces de revertir, ese era su miedo, no ser correspondida y echar todo a perder.

—Entonces puedes darle alguna pista de tus sentimientos, ¿alguna vez le has dado indirectas?

You trataba de hacer memoria.

—"¿Sabes? Desde que estamos en la escuela primaria, he pensado que quiero hacer algo especial junto a ti Chika…."

—Esa indirecta es muy obvia— dijo Oto. —Bien, entonces ¿qué respondió?

—"¡Bien! Seremos las mejores School Idols."

—… —Cómo era posible que su madre tuviera a una amiga de la infancia tan insensible y despiadada

—¿¡Ves!? — You soltó algunas lágrimas mientras se quejaba de ello. —Hasta cuando pensé que era el momento indicado traté de hacerlo, pero, ¿es su forma de rechazarme?

Incluso Oto analizó las palabras… era una confesión indirecta, ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica no se diera cuenta de ello?, la joven llamada Chika era totalmente una densa e idiota, es claro que eso sería evidente para todos. Pensó Oto.  
La pequeña Watanabe se sentó en una silla meciéndose el tratando de analizar lo que pensaba Chika en ese instante… o tratar de averiguar como funcionaba su cerebro.  
¿Era extremadamente tonta? ¿o solamente pretendía serlo?

Mientras pensaba su mirada captó una foto en el armario… Oto puso más atención a aquel retrato, saltó de la silla para dirigirse a ella y verla de cerca.

You no dejaba de ver las acciones de la menor, al ver que su atención se dirigió a una foto You se acercó a Oto.

—Esa es Chika cuando era pequeña, ¿no es linda? — Dijo You con un pequeño sonrojo y una tímida sonrisa.

Oto miraba la fotografía con sorpresa, no lo podía creer, el cabello naranja, esa cara…. ¿podría ser?

—Aguarda… el nombre de la familia de Chika es… Takami?

—¡Sí!

… ¡¿Una coincidencia?!

Watanabe Oto también tiene una amiga de la infancia, su nombre es "Banka Takami"… Ambos nombres similares, pero jamás se le ocurrió el ligarlos, hasta ahora.

Banka Takami… Chika Takami… la amiga de la infancia de su papá era la mamá de su amiga. A Oto se le ocurrió una nueva idea, que sin duda no podría fallar.

…

—Ashiteru banzai!~ Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai~

En ese instante Banka estaba haciendo su tarea, con una sonrisa mientras cantaba una de sus canciones favoritas. De repente su celular sonó, al ver la pantalla se dio cuenta que era una llamada de su amiga Oto, dejó su pluma de lado para contestar la llamada.

—Hola, Oto-chan.

—Banka-chan, sal ahora mismo de tu casa.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Ahora!, es algo importante.

Banka se alarmó al instante, para recibir una llamada así de su amiga debía ser algo urgente, la pequeña Takami se apresuró en ponerse de pie, al verse al espejo era claro que no podía salir con esas ropas, no eran adecuadas. —¿Qué me pondré?, tal vez esto… No, eso me lo puse la semana pasada, mejor éste…. Ummm… ¿me veré bien con esto otro?...

En medos de media hora Banka tuvo que correr para encontrarse con su amiga, el tiempo corrió mientras encontraba un atuendo apropiado.

—¿Q-qué ocurre Oto-chan?

—¡Banka-chan! — Oto tomo sus manos mientras la miraba seriamente. —Tengo una cosa muy importante que decirte y necesito de ti , lo que ocurra será el resultado de mi vida y…. T-tu cara está roja —

—¿Ah?, B-bueno… eso es porque corrí para llegar hasta aquí, estaba preocupada y siempre he tratado tus asuntos como si fueran míos así que…. — Banka disminuyó su voz cada vez más, observando la reacción de Oto silenciosamente.

—¡Eso es genial! — Oto estaba emocionada con la franqueza de su amiga. —Verás, esto realmente tiene que ver con tu mamá.

Al parecer Oto no entendió lo que Banka quería decir, estaba decepcionada por ello ¿no fue lo suficientemente directa?, ¿Era posible que alguien fuera tan densa?

—Banka-chan debe saber mucho de su madre y entenderla, cierto?

—¿Eh? ¿entenderla?, pues… eso creo.

—¡Estupendo! — Pensó que si era Banka entonces le ayudaría a saber lo que pensaba la amiga de la infancia de su madre en ese momento. —Entonces hagamos una prueba, ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de la tía Chika?

—Hmm… ¿las Mikan?

—¿Su color favorito?

— ¿M-mikan?…No, espera… No lo recuerdo…

—Su fecha de cumpleaños?, ¿su horóscopo?, ¿sus pasatiempos favoritos?

Banka parecía esforzarse, pero simplemente sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación. — No lo sé…

—¡¿Ehhhhh?! — Oto se sorprendió, realmente no esperaba que su amiga desconociera tanto de su madre. —Pero es tu mamá.

—Sí, pero en verdad no tengo idea, si digo que no lo sé es porque no lo sé, no te mentiría Oto-chan.

—Pero eso es ir demasiado lejos, ¡madre e hija deben conocerse muy bien!

—Pero… ¿acaso tú puedes saber el pasatiempo de la tía Riko?

—El piano — Dijo Oto orgullosa de ello

—¿Y?

—Eh…. Pues…

—¿Su fecha de cumpleaños?, ¿su horóscopo?, su color favorito?

—…— Oto no pudo contestar esas preguntas, pero no se iba a dar por vencida. —Pero mi mamá sí recuerda mi cumpleaños, mi horóscopo y mi color favorito.

—Mi mamá también lo recuerda, incluso una vez se olvidó de su propio cumpleaños, pero nunca olvida el mío— Banka dijo eso con orgullo y felicidad.

—… Eso es raro.

Y era extraño, siendo madre e hija deben conocer todo lo anterior. ¿Pero quién dijo que era algo mutuo? El cumpleaños de su hija, horóscopo, pasatiempos, comida favorita, su hora de dormir, ropa favorita.  
Toda madre sabe eso. Pero para los hijos… ¿cuántos eran capaz de responder a todo lo anterior?  
La relaciones entre madre e hija eran extrañas, pero Oto no lo sabía, ella creía que la hija entendía perfectamente a su madre.

Desafortunadamente incluso para Banka no parecía ser de mucha ayuda, pero incluso a parte de ella ¿a quién más podía recurrir?, no tenía más opciones.

—No importa, de todas maneras ¡vamos a intentarlo, Banka-chan!, sígueme a…— De repente Oto notó algo que le pareció extraño —¿Banka-chan?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Usas lentes de contacto?

—¿Eh? No, claro que no, mis ojos siempre han sido azules.

—…—

Algo no estaba bien…. Los ojos de Bakna siempre habían sido rojos… ¿no?

* * *

 **Esta historia le pertenece al usuario "星无" en BiliBili**

 **Ahora, a responder algunos Reviews:**

 **eamendoza86: Los Kabe-don son vida, son amor, y ahora que lo pienso mejor... A Riko le gustan los kabe-don, y a You hacerlo ¿puede haber una pareja más perfecta que esa? XD**

 **blacknao: Es interesante, me estoy dando cuenta de ello jaja. Gracias por la invitación, hoy en la noche me dispondré a leerla :D**

 **Dirigo: Siempre es bueno aportar algo para los ships de oro xd gracias por también seguirla acá :D**

 **Sebasam11: Siga viniendo para acá y disfrute de la historia cx**

 **krishellsolis: Será castigada por revelarse contra el ship perfecto jaja. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Guest: Claro, la historia en inglés está siendo publicada en el grupo de FB "USS YouRiko"**

 **creanme, yo estoy siguiendo esta historia junto a ustedes, así que tengan paciencia :'v**  
 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **Love Live! pertenece a su creadora Kimino Sakurako.**

* * *

En otras palabras… quería saber cómo se sentía.

Banka fue arrastrada al pasado por Oto. Cuando You ve a Oto y es incapaz de reconocerla como su propia hija, pero sin duda podrá reconocer a Banka como su hija en su primer encuentro. El pelo naranja… su estilo de cabello sin duda es hija de Chika.  
Ya que Oto aún escondía que You se casa con Riko, por lo tanto… tuvo que recordarle a Banka que no se dirigiera a su padre como "Tío" solamente como You.

—De acuerdo… pero antes que eso quiero hacer algunas preguntas sobre el futuro…

—Preguntas denegadas— Oto la detuvo rápidamente, si Oto daba pistas entonces llegaría a ser un gran problema, eso daría lugar a una paradoja del tiempo apresurada.

—¿Ehhh? ¿No acabas de hacer dos?...

—No es no.

Claro que esa fue solo la excusa de Oto, Pero por supuesto, esto solo era una excusa de ella, en verdad incluso si ella destruyó la tierra en el pasado no terminaría en esta clase de paradoja, después de todo no es algo simple. Por lo tanto, si lo piensas desde la lógica normal, entonces una abuela es suficiente para desaparecer la posibilidad de volver atrás en el tiempo, incluso si Oto captura a un bebé T-Rez y lo trae al futuro no habría ningún tipo de paradoja. Pero si de verdad quieres usar lógica normal para pensarlo sin importar que, entonces solo estás en una avioneta que va a millas encima del piso, y aún así estas reclamando que no todo lo que es muy pesados puede volar, incluso trato de usar las leyes de la física a su favor para mantener sus ideas.

Y aún así, Oto no estaba preocupada tras cambiar el pasado, ella pudo desaparecer porque eso es totalmente imposible.

—Ma…— Banka pensó por un momento, después sacó una pluma —Antes de eso…

—¿A antes de eso?

—Puedes darme su autógrafo? — Banka repentinamente se puso de pie, haciendo notar su emoción mientras hablaba. —Es la primera vez que veo a You joven. Realmente soy una gran fan de Aqours y ¡me encantan las canciones de CRYon!...

Banka estaba muy emocionada, realmente estaba viendo a You adolescente, era como un sueño hecho realidad.  
Banka se lamentaba en no haber nacido en la era de Aqours, pero ella no sería Takami Banka si hubiera nacido en esa época, pero ahora, ella pudo ver a You en su juventud, estaba justamente frente de ella y no solo en la portada de sus CD's. Banka pensó que You era incluso más linda de lo que se miraba en los CD's, no se extrañaba que fuera la madre de Oto.

—¿Aqours? — Antes de contestar Oto preguntó: —¿Qué es eso?

—¿No sabes de eso? — Banka estaba totalmente sorprendida. — Es un grupo de School Idols— Banka sonrió —Las School Idols son realmente sorprendentes.

—Ehhhhh ¿papá era una School Idol? — Oto estaba sorprendida, ¿Cómo era que no lo sabía? —¿Eran populares? —

Por supuesto que eran populares, pensó Banka. Se tiene que conocer a lo largo de la historia el famoso Love Live!, y sus insuperables participantes A-RISE, Muse, y después Aqours. Banka realmente quería transferir todo su conocimiento sobre Idols a su amiga, pero no lo hizo por miedo a que provocara una paradoja de tiempo y espacio. —Aquí tienes, por favor, sigue apoyándonos…. Jeje dije eso incluso cuando Banka vive en el momento que Aqours ya se ha separado, ¿cierto? —¡Muchas gracias, muchas gracias!— Banka estaba muy feliz, sin duda dormiría con ese autógrafo esa noche.

Oto vio la situación y pensó que no era algo bueno ¿desde cuando se convirtió en una situación de fans de idols?  
Eso no era de ayuda, así que tenía que llevar la conversación a su carril nuevamente. —¿Entonces, Banka… tienes una idea?

—Hmmm… No— Banka pensó, honestamente no hay nadie en el mundo que no tenga trabajo que hacer y tener el tiempo para pensar el como ayudar a alguien más para que coquetié con su propia madre ¿no'

—Entonces no queda de otra y ser directa— Oto golpeo la mesa fuertemente mientras se paró de pie. —Debes dejárselo claro, debes decirle "Te amo", sin duda tendrá que reaccionar a ello.

Decirle a Chika que la amaba… You incluso de solo pensarlo su rostro se incendió con un rojo brillante llegando hasta sus oídos, solo pudo cubrirse cun sus manos el rostro "¿Eh?... ¿Realmente tengo que decir eso?

—¡Incluso si lo dices no funcionará! — Banka da un suspiro largo, se gira hacia Oto y le dice: —Oto-chan, te amo.

—Yo también, ¡te amo más Banka!

—Y-ya veo…— You sintió con la cabeza mientras miraba sus reacciones, al parecer ella y Banka-chan estaban en la misma situación.

—¿eh? ¿Por qué dicen que es inútil, si aún no lo hemos intentado? — Oto estaba impaciente, no sabía el cómo seguir su plan, era más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Banka derrotada solo negó con la cabeza. —No puede comprenderlo si no siente lo mismo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Chika-chan y papá han estado juntas desde su infancia! ¿Cómo es posible que no sientan lo mismo mutuamente?

Banka pensó, que la mejor evidencia de ello es es el nacimiento de ella misma, su apellido es Takami en lugar de Watanabe.

—Te das cuenta, ¿cierto? — Banka lanzó la pregunta a You.

—Darme cuenta de qué? — You preguntó desconcertada

Si se preocupan por lo demás entonces no lo notarán.  
Incluso eso era sólo una falsa sonrisa en un segundo.  
Incluso fue sólo un poco de duda en una frase.  
Incluso fue solo una pequeña diferencia con respecto a lo normal.

Si realmente se preocupa el uno por el otro hacia el contenido de su corazón, entonces lo notarán definitivamente.  
Juzgando estos pequeños detalles, entendiendo el estado de ánimo. la felicidad, la tristeza, la alegría, los celos, el dolor, la satisfacción y así como la ira.

Definitivamente lo notará, porque se preocupan la una por la otra.

Entonces, ¿Chika logró darse cuenta de ello? El enredo de You en estos aspectos y su estado de animo cada vez más contradictorio, ¿logró darse cuenta de esto?

¿Ella realmente de preocupaba?...

—¡You-chan!

La respuesta era obvia.  
Por supuesto que le importaba

Desde abajo se pudo escuchar la voz de Chika-chan.

Al oír esa voz You se detuvo por un breve momento y se apresuró a corres hacia el balcón, miró hacia abajo y allí estaba ella…

Estaba Chika-chan de pie allí mismo. Realmente lo notó, a ella le importaba.

—¡You-chan! — Chika estaba de pie allí mismo agitando su mano.

Oto y Banka permanecieron dentro, para no molestar… por lo menos por parte de Oto no quería que esa escena fuera interrumpida.

—A esas dos seguro les está yendo bien— Oto soltó un suspiro romántico. —Ella se dio cuenta de todo, parecen almas gemelas, ¡es tan romántico!

—Eso no quiere decir que sean almas gemelas…— Banka se avergonzó en cuanto la corrigió. Chika estaba lejos, no ha estado en contacto con You y aún así ha logrado descubrir que le ocurría algo extraño. Es por eso que yo lo llamo como almas gemelas.

….

Mientras tanto en Tokyo

—No responde el teléfono…— Una vez más su llamada no fue recibida.

En una habitación con un piano decorando el lugar, una adolescente estaba sentada en su asiento de piano, intentó varias veces hasta que decidió rendirse, se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia la ventana mirando el panorama de la ciudad.

—Hmmm… bueno, realmente no debe haber problema si se trata de You-chan, ¿cierto?

* * *

 **Esta historia le pertenece al usuario "星无" en BiliBili  
Es una traducción del Chino Inglés Español. Así que lamento si hay algún error en cuanto traducción.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿¡La Hija de YouRiko es fan del ChikaYou!?**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Love Live! pertenece a su creadora Kimino Sakurako.**

* * *

—No entendí la lección de matemáticas de hoy— Chica soltó un enorme suspiro, se dirigía a la sala del club junto a su amiga peli-gris mientras se seguía quejando de su más reciente clase. —You-Chan, ¿tú entendiste todo? ¿la próxima semana también tendremos examen? Porque no podré con ello.

You miró a Chika, su corazón estaba hecho un huracán de emociones, palpitando fuertemente, sentía que si apartaba su mano del pecho éste iba a salir corriendo —Yo quiero decirte algo Chika-chan…

—¿Hmm? —

—V-verás… hay una cosa que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo…

—¿Ehh? ¿Qué es, You-chan?

You respiró profundamente, era el momento, no se acobardaría esta vez, no podía ocultarlo más, solo tenía que decirlo en ese momento, confesarle su amor. —Yo… en realidad…

—¿En realidad…? — Chika abrió la puerta del club mientras miraba a You, no perdió la atención de ella.

You miró a los demás miembros de Aqours dentro de la habitación, no era el momento. —En realidad mi prima está aquí.

…

—Kawaii,super kawaii~— En ese justo momento la "prima" de You estaba siendo abrazada ferozmente por Mari, no dejaba de abrazarla y apretar su mejilla, la niña de 14 años era demasiado para el corazón de la rubia. —Super cute~.

Por supuesto que esa misma "prima" era nada más y nada menos Watanabe Oto. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? Llevar una niña dos años menor que ella y decir que era su hija no funcionaría, y aunque le creyeran ¿creerían que solo se las presentó para que se uniera a su grupo de school idols?

Incluso Oto se sentía extraña con la situación, toda su vida ha llamado a You por "Mamá" o cuando su otra madre estaba presente le llamaba "Papá". Ahora tenía que hablarle por "Onee-chan" de repente, era extraño para ella.

—You, tú y tu prima son muy parecidas— Kanan se arrodilló en frente de Oto para verla mejor. —Yo diría que es como tu hija.

—Ehh jajaja… ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? — You sonrió con los nervios a flote.

—Ah, ¡es verdad!, entonces su madre tiene que ser Riko, ¿no?, mira esos ojos, son idénticos a los de ella— Mari se acercó mucho más a Oto.

—¿Si Riko-chan escuchara esto se enfadaría? You sonrió

—Creo que ella se parece demasiado a Riko-chan zura, especialmente por sus flequillos de cabello…

Oto estaba que gritaba de coraje muy dentro de ella ¿Cómo es que era tan obvio y ser reconocida? Su flequillo estaba del lado opuesto al de su madre.

—En estos días esta niña estará bajo mi cuidado, su madre no estará en casa— You soltó esa mentira al azar… pero no fue mala, si su mamá no estaba en casa eso la ayudaba a excusarse para que no fuera raro el que una niña estuviera en su casa todo ese tiempo que podía ser largo o corto. —Por lo tanto, tengo que cuidar por ella durante el tiempo indefinido, espero y no sea una molestia… esperen… ¿y Chika-chan?

—Kawaii, ¡kawaii!— ChiKa ya estaba acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña Watanabe. Oto para ese entonces ya estaba fastidiada.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Watanabe Oto.

—Oto-chan, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—14 años.

—¿Eehh? Entrarás a la preparatoria el próximo año, entonces… ya que Oto-chan es tan linda ¿no te gustaría ser una school idol?

—¡Lo siento! — Oto intentaba inclinarse para hacer una reverencia profunda como disculpa, pero tenía a dos chicas abrazadas a ella lo cual le impidía hacerlo correctamente.

No solo era Chika ni Mari, todo el mundo en esa habitación estaba interesado en la linda hermana menor que tenían enfrente de ellas, querían saber más de esa adorable pequeña, por ello fue bombardeada de preguntas. Todo el mundo pareció haber olvidado porqué se habían reunido…

—¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!— Dia paró todo el ambiente, de lo contrario no sabía hasta donde esas adolescentes podían acosar a la supuesta prima de You. —Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.

Tenía razón, no era tiempo para relajarse y jugar, tenían trabajo que hacer.

Esa mañana, Aqours había superado con éxito las preliminares de Love Love!, Kanan preparó filete de pescado para celebrar su éxito, pero después de su celebración tenían que enfrentar otra situación grave. Tenían que enfocarse en Uranohoshi.

En realidad, Aqours ya se había hecho sumamente popular, cuando ellas caminaban por la calle ya había personas que se acercaban para pedirles un autógrafo o una fotografía. Pero, esa popularidad era diferente a la que tenía su escuela. El arduo esfuerzo de Aqours hasta ahora no era suficiente para reclutar más postulantes a Uranohoshi.

Por supuesto que para Oto nada era novedad, sabía que la escuela no escapó de su destino y fue cerrada, pero años después la tía Mari logró abrir una escuela nueva en el mismo sitio ¿Cuál era el nombre? Nada más y nada menos que " Uranohoshi Girls!", Oto asistiría allí, no tenía otra en mente, su madre siempre le había recomendado esa escuela.

Parecía una maldición, pues la escuela parecía sufrir el mismo destino, los estudiantes iban disminuyendo, si las cosas siguen así cuando ella esté en segundo año la escuela probablemente cerrará. Pero por el momento, eso no le incumbía a Oto.

La discusión siguió sin ninguna conclusión, simplemente no había buenas ideas. Durante ese tiempo solo hablaban de school idols, Oto no podía aportar nada, no mencionó ni un comentario, ella no era Banka y su conocimiento que parecía ser infinito sobre las school idols.

Cuando la situación parecía haber avanzado ya había caído la noche.

You se encontraba en medio de una llamada con Chika.

—¿En Tokyo?

—Sep

Chika quería entender como es que Muse había logrado salvar su escuela. Quería ir a obtener una pista, entender como lograron lo que parecía imposible. Su destino era Otonokisaka.

—De acuerdo, iré a empacar mi maleta, entonces.

Después de un pequeño rato You se dispuso a despedirse y colgar el teléfono.

—Ah, en Tokyo… Entonces creo que nos reuniremos con Riko-chan

—¿Riko-chan? — A lado de You se encontraba Oto, quién estaba jugando con un cubo de Rubik, al escuchar ese nombre lanzó el cubo con estado de schock. —¿T-t-t-te refieres a… Riko?, ¿a Riko-chan?

—¡Sí!, no la has visto, pero es muy amable y en verdad es bonita, vayamos a Tokyo juntas para que la conozcas.

—¡No iré!, y es mejor que papá no vaya tampoco.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—N-no hay una razón en particular, es solo que…. Oh, ¡sí! En Tokyo mañana habrá un gran terremoto, será muy trágico, habrá un gran tsunami que arrasará con toda la ciudad, será catastrófico estar allí , por lo tanto, ¡no vayas a ese lugar mañana!

—… Oto-chan… ¿conoces a Riko-chan?— You le preguntó de repente a la pequeña, era sumamente extraña la forma en la que se estaba comportando tan de repente.

Oto se quedó sin palabras, la pregunta era repentina para ella, totalmente inesperada. Una vez que se recuperó agitó la cabeza rápidamente —No, no la conozco… ¿Quién era ella?

—Pero… tu reacción es muy extraña, pareciera que estás tratando de evitar algo. Espera, hablando de eso… cuando todas insinuaron que eras la hija de Riko-chan tampoco dijiste nada…

You parecía estar apunto del clavo, tenía que tranquilizarse si no querían que la descubriera, por lo que rápidamente se apresuró en desviar la atención de la joven.

—Irás a Tokyo, ¿no? De acuerdo, bien, siempre quise ir allí, ¿a qué hora iremos?

Al parecer funcionó, pues You se emocionó de repente al escuchar una respuesta positiva de Oto, estaba dispuesta a rogarle y saber más de la razón, pero ya no lo necesitaba, pues tal vez era otro capricho de esa pequeña.

* * *

 **Esta historia le pertenece al usuario "星无" en BiliBili  
Es una traducción del Chino Inglés Español. Así que lamento si hay algún error en cuanto traducción.**

Ritsuki Kurusawi: Que bueno que se animó a leerlo :D jaja al parecer Ya se viene lo bueno

Niryu: Será muy divertido... pero no para Oto, lo presiento jaja

eamendoza86: Lo lamentará, es el precio que tiene que pagar por querer separar al OTP xd

EAA41777: Sin duda lo hará uwu llegará **_arrastrándose ante ellas :'v_**

 **krishellsolis: Yo también me lo pregunto jaja**

 **blacknao: Es el encanto de Chika a pesar de todo :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿¡La Hija de YouRiko es fan del ChikaYou!?**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Love Live! pertenece a su creadora Kimino Sakurako.**

* * *

—Oto-chan, voy a entrar—. Riko llamó varias veces a la puerta de la habitación de su hija, no había respuesta de su parte. Se miraba por debajo de la puerta la luz encendida de la habitación, ya era muy tarde, así que abrió lentamente la puerta para asomarse.

Se sorprendió al ver que Oto al parecer estaba leyendo un libro.

Era una vista rara, pues, aunque a Oto no le iba mal en las clases tampoco usaba su tiempo libre para estudiar, ¿Sería que los exámenes se aproximaban?  
No, incluso si fuera esa la razón, era imposible de creer.  
Esa niña no tenía el ámbito del estudio, ni mucho menos se desvelaría esforzándose en el eso.

¿Quién dijo que la madre es la persona que más conoce a sus hijos? De hecho, lo que Oto leía no era un libro de estudio… no un libro de estudio común, ella estaba estudiando el comportamiento del romance.

Así era, Riko jamás lo hubiera imaginado. ¡Su propia hija de 14 años estaba leyendo un libro sobre experiencias románticas!

—Hmmm esto es muy complicado—. En cuanto más leía, su dolor de cabeza aumentaba. Después de todo ella siempre fue indiferente para ese tipo de cosas. Aunque a menudo veía programas de televisión donde había romance, pero implementarlo era un asunto diferente.

—Como sea, lo mejor será darles un poco de privacidad.

Como iban ir a Tokyo, Oto quería aprovechar esa oportunidad para unir a esas dos de una vez por todas, pero ¿qué hay de los detalles?, de todas formas, debe dejar que ellas dos tengan su momento a parte de todo el mundo.

Pero, ¿Ella que puede hacer para ayudarlas?

Era suficiente, Oto no podía pensar en más, cerró el libro y se acostó viendo el techo, ella estaba toda aturdida.

—… ¿Ah? —. De repente tuvo una sensación extraña.  
¿El techo de su habitación se veía así?... Algo no estaba bien.  
Espera, ¿incluso esa era su habitación?

—Oto-chan.

—Arrh!—. Al escuchar la voz de su madre Oto se apresuró en tomar el libro para después arrojarlo debajo de la cama. —¿Qué pasa?

—Aunque sea algo bueno que estés estudiando… —. Riko fingio no haber visto los libros que estaban debajo de la cama de Oto. —Es hora de practicar el piano.

Oto ya lo había adivinado.

Parecía que cuando su mamá llamaba a su puerta solo eso era lo único en su mente.

—Entiendo—. Oto estaba impaciente, abandonó la habitación para ir a practicar el piano.

Riko vio como Oto salía de su habitación, al perder de vista a su hija Riko entro tranquilamente a la habitación para sacar y ver el libro que Oto arrojó debajo de la cama. Puso el libro en su posición original y salió para dirigirse a su habitación. Ya no estaba tan tranquila.

—You-chan, ¡¿tienes idea de lo que tu bebé está leyendo?! Ah, ¡no lo puedo creer!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué leía? —. You estaba poniéndose una mascarilla facial, el mantenimiento en su piel era su rutina nocturna antes de ir a cama. —¿Tus dounjis debajo de la cama fueron descubiertos por Oto?

—Ella estaba leyendo… Espera, ¿Cómo supiste que allí los oculto? ¡Yo soy quien hace el quehacer en la casa!—. Riko estaba totalmente sorprendida.

—Bueno, eso es porque soy la esposa de Riko-chan…

Riko reflexionó, nunca pensó que You lo descubriera, parece que las nuevas ediciones que iba a conseguir tenían que esconderlas mejor… al parecer la parte superior del armario no era mala idea.

—¿Estás pensando en dónde ocultarás tus nuevas requisiciones?, el armario es un gran lugar, ¿no? — You preguntó mientras presionaba con sus dedos la mascarilla facial.

—En realidad…. Tú puedes leer mi mente ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo podría haber alguien que esté casado por más de 10 años y no sepa lo que su otra mitad está pensando?

—Entonces, ¿puedes adivinar que tipo de libro leía tu bebé? Experiencias románticas.

—¡¿Eh?! — Las manos de You jugaron dejando de lado su mascarilla. —¿Qué? ¿Oto está en una relación? ¿de quién se trata? ¡¿Banka-chan de la familia Takami?!

—No lo sé.

—¡Esto es un gran problema!, ¿puede cuidar de ella? ¿Cuál su capacidad financiera? ¿Ella es amable con Oto?

—… ¿You-chan?

—¿Y si fue engañada por un chico malo? ¡Oto tan solo tiene 14 años!

—Primero cálmate…

¿Cómo podía calmarse?, pensó en como su hija de 14 años regresa de la escuela y le menciona que tiene una persona en mente.  
Estaba controlándose para no derribar la mesa frente a ella. Así se sentía You en ese momento. Se quitó lo que restaba de la mascarilla para después dirigirse a Riko.

—¿Qué debemos hacer, Riko-chan? ¿Debemos hablar con Oto?

Riko no creía que eso funcionaría, si tú tienes 14 años ¿hablarías con tus padres sobre la persona que probablemente te gusta una vez que llegues de la escuela? Entonces sin duda tus padres volcarían la mesa frente a ti. Riko estaba segura que nunca le enseñó a Oto del como hacer que alguien destroce una mesa como pasatiempo.

—Como sea, debemos escucharla antes de llegar a una conclusión ¿no?, solo déjamelo a mí.

—Hmmm… si Oto hablara en serio…

—¿Qué?

—Entonces realmente deberíamos considerar cuanto **dote** deberíamos preparar.

—You… quieres que realmente tu hija se case ¿verdad?

…

En ese momento Oto estaba ´practicando el piano en la sala de estar, tocaba la pieza que normalmente usaba para sus practicas, la famosa "Fur Elise" de Luwdig van Beethoven. Si se tenía que usar un nivel para clasificar la pieza, era de 8vo grado.

Oto era tan hábil que podía tocar la pieza incluso con los ojos cerrados. Incluso Oto podía tocar piezas en dificultad de clase mundial, pero eso no era algo que lo mostraba frente a sus madres, pues planeaba tomarlas por sorpresa en el futuro.

Sin embargo.  
Una vez que de la agradable sorpresa ¿Entonces qué?

Un paso se detuvo de tras de ella, era su madre. Y aunque allí estaba ella nunca dijo nada, solo se quedó detrás de ella escuchándola tocar.  
Oto ya se había acostumbrado, por lo tanto, ella también permaneció en silencio mientras seguía tocando, solo presionaba más fuerte las teclas.

Hace mucho tiempo, que su madre se sentaba a su lado y le enseñaba como tocar correctamente cada pieza, mano a mano. Pero desde hace tiempo su mamá solamente se quedaba escuchando de tras de ella, no dejaba ver ni su sombra, era así cada vez, y eso era siempre.

Todos los días le insistía para practicar el piano… Pero todos los días actuaba de esa manera.  
No importaba lo bien que tocaba, jamás recibió un elogio de su madre, ni si quiera media frase.

Sin críticas. Sin alabanzas.

Incluso si ambas estaban sentadas en la misma habitación, para Oto era como si estuviera totalmente sola.

—¿Estás enojada? — Justo en ese momento Riko habló.

Oto se había enfurecido "BANG" fue la cubierta del piano, ese costoso y valioso piano dio un profundo sonido que resonó en toda la casa. —¡NO ESTOY JUGANDO!

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Espera un minuto…

—¡NO QUIERO! — Oto corrió de vuelta a su habitación.

Regresaron esos pensamientos oscuros de Oto, creyó que su madre no se preocupaba por ella en lo absoluto.

Ella y ese piano eran lo mismo, en la mente de su madre, eran algo predecibles.

… Al ver que Oto cerró fuertemente la puerta de su habitación Riko se quedó allí, estaba molesta, no tenía idea de que había hecho mal o que dijo para que se enfureciera su hija. Miró el piano abandonado por ella y suspiró, después lo cubrió suavemente con su paño.

—¿Una discusión?— You apareció en la sala.

—Hmm no te preocupes—. Riko se puso de pie y tocó el piano suavemente. —Oto no parece estar en una relación, leyendo esos libros, es más probable que esté ayudando a una amiga para darle consejos, supongo.

—Oh, ¿ya le preguntaste?

—No, pero…— Riko se dio la vuelta para dedicarle a You una sonrisa. —¿Cómo podría haber alguien que no supiera lo que su hija estaba pensando después de haberla criado durante 14 años?

* * *

 **Esta historia le pertenece al usuario "星无" en BiliBili  
Es una traducción del Chino Inglés Español. Así que lamento si hay algún error en cuanto traducción.**

 **Dote** : Es el patrimonio que la futura esposa o su familia entregan al novio, siendo en muchos casos proporcional al estatus social del futuro esposo.

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi: Oto merece unas buenas nalgadas (?**

 **blacknao: Oto se ha metido en un gran problema jaja**

 **Cobaurin: Yo también soy YouRiko xd es mi ship más amado uwu**

 **EAA41777: Yo quiero que le den un buen castigo cuando se enteren, TwT pobre de mi Riko-chan**

 **: Que bueno que se une uwu Normalmente me gusta el YohaRiri, pero jamás superará mi amor por la OTP uwu**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

 **Love Live! pertenece a su creadora Kimino Sakurako.**

* * *

No importaba lo que hiciera, esa enorme bolsa con una cantidad exagerada de dounjis no encajaba en el locker, Riko estaba nerviosa, tenía que ser bastante rápida antes que Chika y sus demás amigas vieran lo que esos libros, o su reputación será…

—Ah, ¡Riko-chan!

! Riko saltó de la sorpresa, sintió que la piel se le erizó al escuchar la voz de su amiga, seguía intentando el colocar su bolsa dentro del locker, volteó rápidamente para sonreírle a sus amigas con una sonrisa pesada.

—¿Chika-chan? y todas…

—¿Qué tienes allí adentro?

—Eh… solamente son regalos. Regalos y regalos…

—Ah, ¡¿Regalos?! — Cuando Chika escuchó todo eso se emocionó de repente, y acortando la distancia saltó frente a Riko.

Riko se asustó por el repentino acercamiento, por lo cual provocó que todos sus dounjis se esparcieran por el suelo.

—¿Eh?, ¿Qué es eso? — Chika se inclinó para verlos, la pelinaranja nunca sabía cuándo detener su curiosidad.

—¡No mires!

…

Riko por fin había logrado cerrar ese locker que parecía odiarla.

—Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?

Riko puso atención a sus amigas y se dio cuenta que el numero de personas había aumentado.

—You-chan, ¿Quién es ella?

—Oh, ella… solamente es mi prima, solo llámala Oto, no hay problema.

¿Prima? Riko no alejaba su mirada de la pequeña, quería verla con claridad, pero ella se escondía de tras de You, Riko dio dos pasos hacía la izquierda para tener una mejor vista, pero Oto dio dos pasos hacia atrás tratando de esconder su rostro, parecía que se escondía de Riko a propósito.

—Ara, ¿Acaso Oto-chan se está escondiendo de mí? — Riko sonrío amablemente a la pequeña.

You estaba extrañada, Oto no parecía para nada ser una niña tímida, se entendió perfectamente con las demás miembros de Aqours en cuestión de minutos. Por lo tanto, You se retiró para dejar que ellas dos se presentaran, pero Oto reaccionó rápido y se ocultó de tras de Chika.

—Oto-chan, saluda a Riko.

—¡No quiero! — La respuesta llegó fuerte y clara para todos los oídos de Aqours.

—Oto-chan, eso es muy descortés.

—¡No quiero!

—Oto-chan, escucha a pa-…— You estuvo a punto de soltar una bomba "Escucha a papá" por suerte pudo detener esas palabras justo a tiempo. —Por favor, escucha.

¿Qué debía decir en ese momento? Incluso si no la quería escuchar ¿qué iba a hacer con ella? ¿darle un golpe?, tuvo una reflexión rápida… ¡¿Ella llevo una niña?!

—Bueno…— Riko interfirió sin dejar esa amable sonrisa de lado. —Si Oto-chan se presenta a si misma… la llevaré a McDonald's, ¿qué te parece?

—¿De verdad?...— Oto asomó su cabeza. —¿Puedo pedir una Big Mac?

—Por supuesto.

Su propuesta funcionó, Riko sabía que no había en el mundo un niño que no disfrutara ir a McDonald's.

—De acuerdo, entonces… Mi nombre es Watanabe Oto, tengo 14 años, me gusta ver programas de televisión como documentales, ¡Y!… y…

—…— Cuando Riko vio el rostro de Oto, Riko hizo una pausa por un momento. —You-chan…

—¿Hmm?

—Es tu hija?

—C-como podría ser eso posible? Jaja…ja… —La sonrisa de You no podía ser más falsa en ese entonces, no podía engañar a nadie con ella.

Estaba fuera de sus manos, Oto en verdad se parecía a You, se podía decir que ella y You eran gemelas, incluso podría pensarse que fueron separadas cuando nacieron, el que dijera que eran primas era creíble, pero sin duda para los ojos de cualquiera podrían ser hermanas o madre e hija.

—Así que Riko-chan también lo piensa—. Kanan sonrió inmediatamente. —A demás, mira ese par de ojos, son iguales a los tuyos, ¿no, Riko-chan?

—¡Kanan-chan, es suficiente!— Cuando Riko escuchó eso supo exactamente a lo que Kanan se refería, por lo tanto su rostro rápidamente tomó color a un rojo brillante.

—Pero si se ven exactamente igual, yo sólo decía.

Riko se inclinó mucho más cerca de Oto para así escanear su rostro a detalle, mientras tanto Oto se quedó allí… totalmente quieta, mirando con asombro a su madre. Cuando su madre era joven… ¿en verdad era tan hermosa e impresionante?  
Su maquillaje era perfecto, sutil y la hacían ver como una belleza, su piel blanca y suave, sin duda, era una chica hermosa.

Sin embargo, la Riko del futuro se había convertido en una ama de casa de tiempo completo, no podía maquillarse todos los días, no tenía tiempo para eso. Por lo tanto, esta era la primera vez que Oto miraba a su madre tan joven y maravillosa, sin duda estaba completamente sorprendida.

No era de extrañar que su padre la amara tanto, que se haya enamorado de ella... Pensó Oto.

En ese momento Riko-chan sonrió. —Entonces, Oto-chan solamente llámame "Riko-chan" ¿de acuerdo?, estoy a tu cuidado.

—E-estoy a tu cuidado, Watanabe senpai—. Oto estaba sorprendida he inquieta, solo atinó a decir el apellido que usaba su madre.  
(Nota: Oto no conoce el nombre de la familia de Riko, ya que cuando ésta nació, Riko ya había adoptado el apellido "Watanabe").

—¡Yousoro! Estoy a tu cuidado—. Pero esa respuesta llegó de su padre You. Oto estaba molesta, ¿y fue ella quien le dijo que no fuera descortés? ¡¿No era su padre quien estaba ignorando a las personas?!

—¡Está bien!— Riko se puso de pie para ver a las demás. —Entonces, vamos.

…

Y la siguiente parada era visitar el legado de las legendarias school idols.

La escuela de μ's, la academia Otonokizaka. Fue un viaje fructífero para las chicas de Aqours. En el tren de regreso, Chika habló sobre sus pensamientos con las demás chicas durante el trayecto de regreso a casa.

Gracias a este viaje a Tokio, cada chica tuvo un nuevo pensamiento, y así un nuevo camino. Lo que debían hacer, a donde deberían dirigirse, había surgido una nueva respuesta.

Ese viaje era la razón del cambio de pensamiento que tenía Aqours.  
Un cambio que las llevó a su propio brillo y camino.

Sin embargo, para Oto había una cosa mucho más importante. Para no intervenir en la actividad de Aqours y su viaje, ella se había retenido todo el día, pero pronto llegaría la hora de volver al futuro para dormir, no podía esperar más, por lo tanto, tiró suavemente de las mangas de su mamá.

—¿Hmm?, ¿Qué ocurre, Oto-chan?

—Papá, cuando iremos a McDonald's?

—¿McDonald's?

Oto se sorprendió, ¿ella lo había olvidado? Se lo prometieron…

—Oh, ¡ya lo recuerdo!— You rápidamente hizo memoria de todo. —Bueno, eso lo prometió Riko-chan, ¿Por qué no vas con ella y le preguntas?

—No, no lo haré, no quiero.

—¿Eeh? Pero si no lo haces no conseguirás ir al McDonald's.

—¡De ninguna manera!, tengo que ir allá.

—Entonces, deberías ir con Riko-chan…

—¡No!, tengo dignidad.

You no sabía que hacer, ¿por qué se comportaba así?, la mejor opción era que fuera cortes con Riko y así obtendría esa pequeña recompensa de ello.

Oto estaba en un debate mental, tenía que recurrir a su mamá para tener lo que le fue prometido, solo tenía que mencionárselo, pero su orgullo se lo impedía…

Dignidad o McDonald's… ¿qué era más importante para ella?  
Su dignidad no podía llenar su hambriento estómago, ni le ofrecía juguete gratis...  
¿Su dignidad ofrece una rebaja a la mitad de precio por la segunda taza de helado?

Oto involuntariamente estaba caminando hacia Riko para sentarse junto a ella.

—Hmm Ri… Riko-chan…

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Mc…McDonald's…

—¿Eh? Si hablas bajo no puedo oírte.

—… ¡McDonald's!

Claramente Riko la había escuchado la primera vez, e incluso adivinó la razón por la cual Oto se había acercado a ella.  
Riko había fingido olvidarlo todo este tiempo, obviamente ella no perdería la oportunidad de acercarse más a Oto.

—Finalmente hablas conmigo—. Riko sonrió a Oto. —Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino bajamos y vamos a McDonald's?

* * *

 **Esta historia le pertenece al usuario "星无" en BiliBili  
Es una traducción del Chino Inglés Español. Así que lamento si hay algún error en cuanto traducción.**

 **¿Quién no se enamoraría de esta Riko? cx**

 ****

 **Sebasam11** **:** A mí tampoco me molesta conocer más de otros ships, siempre es un mundo totalmente nuevo cx Bienvenido :3 **  
**

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi:** Jajaja frases totalmente chidas :3 Absolutamente nadie ve eso, si de grandes aún nos cuesta xd

 **blacknao:** Fue algo gracioso de imaginar, lo entiendo xd sinceramente era algo que me esperaba más de Riko jaja que tenga buenos días/tardes o noches cx


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

 **Love Live! pertenece a su creadora Kimino Sakurako.**

* * *

—Oto es tu nombre ¿cierto?

Mientras disfrutaba su helado de chocolate Oto asintió lentamente con la cabeza, esto frustraba aún más a Riko.

—Hace más de una hora que estamos aquí sentadas y no has dicho ni una sola palabra.

Oto sólo asintió a cabeza nuevamente.

—¿Acaso Oto-chan me odia?

Oto volvió a asentir la cabeza.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Watanabe Oto abrió su boca y cerró sus ojos de inmediato, mientras Riko veía eso se frustraba más, no podía hacerla hablar.

Riko no sabía porque Oto la odiaba tanto, hasta el punto de no estar dispuesta a querer hablar con ella. Ese día era la primera vez que se veían ¿no?, entonces ¿qué pudo haber hecho para que la pequeña se molestara?

¿Era su apariencia?, Riko rápidamente sacó un espejo pequeño que tenía en su bolsillo y comenzó a revisar su maquillaje en detalle para ver si algo andaba mal.

Por supuesto que esa no era la razón, Oto estaba maravillada con lo bella que era Riko, además que la pelivino no había hecho nada para molestar a Oto.

—Neh, por respeto a esta comida en McDonald's al menos podrías decir algo ¿por favor?

por respeto a la comida…

Oto fijó su mirada en el helado, pensó en que Riko tenía un punto, ella la llevó a McDonald's, fue ella quién le compró su comida. Pero ella ha estado ignorándola desde el comienzo, al parecer estaba recapacitando, abrió lentamente su boca para poder hablar con Riko….

En ese momento comenzó a sentir pulsadas en su cerebro, su mente reflejaba paisajes oscuros y un escenario nada agradable que dejó una marca en su alma, comenzó a sentir asco en su estómago, sentía que alguien la estaba golpeando para que la hiciera devolver.

Esa impresión, esa impresión fue...  
El omelet color negro con aceite derrochado hecho por su mamá Riko.

¿Ahora le pregunta respecto a la comida de McDonald's?,¡¿Era una broma?! Para compensarlo tenía que invitarle 2 comidas de McDonald's

—¡No!, ¡No volveré a casa!

De repente algo rápido pasó en la puerta del establecimiento.  
Vio a una niña pequeña que se sostenía de la manija de la puerta con fuerza, se aferraba a la puerta mientras lloraba efímeramente, sus lagrimas se mesclaban con su moco nasal.

—Sólo suelta la puerta—. Una mujer de mediana edad y probablemente la madre de la niña, al ver su hija en ese estado se comenzó a poner nerviosa, la mujer comenzó a darle pequeños manotazos a las manos de la niña.

—¡Suéltalo! ¡Si no lo sueltas te voy a pegar!

—¡No! ¡No quiero irme a casa!

Parecía que huía de casa…

—Pobre niña, sus manos ya están rojas—. Riko no pudo contener su comentario, no importa que la niña se hubiera portado mal, eso no era correcto, de solo mirar lo rojas que estaban sus manos… ¿eh? ¿Dónde estaba Oto?

Hace unos segundos estaba sentada en frente de Riko, pero ya no estaba allí, ¿dónde se había metido?

Ella había corrido junto a la niña para ayudarla contra su madre.

De repente abrazó a la mujer con fuerza que estaba pegándole a la niña, se aferró a para retirarla.

—¡No le pegues!

La señora confundida dejó de hacer fuerza para ver a la peligris, que parecía tener la misma edad de su hija, la niña vio la oportunidad y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Su hija había escapado, y no tenía tiempo para lidiar con Oto, empujó a la pequeña hacia un lado y corrió tras su hija. Oto perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su espalda.

Oto cerró sus ojos con fuerza, estaba segura que se golpearía fuerte la cabeza… Sin embargo, sintió un fuerte abrazo.

—Eso estuvo cerca—. Riko se sintió aliviada de tener a Oto entre sus brazos, la última vez que tuvo esa sensación fue cuando You saltó desde el balcón de la escuela para atrapar un uniforme. —¿No temías en que te haya golpeado?

—¡No debió pegarle a su hija de esa manera! — Oto estaba furiosa. —¡¿Por qué lo hacía?!

—Tal vez su hija salió de casa sin permiso, o no regresaba.

—¡No importa! ¡No es excusa!

—Hmm… Estoy de acuerdo contigo, golpear a alguien no debe ser aceptable.

Las personas que habían visto el acontecimiento ya se habían ido, Riko dirigió a Oto hacia sus asientos, estaba feliz que Oto al fin le hablara, decidió continuar la conversación usando ese tema.

—Habías vivido estas cosa antes?

—¿Qué cosas?

—Pues, salir hasta tarde, no regresar a casa y ser atrapada por tus padres, ¿algo así?

Coincidentemente también había sido en un McDonald's.

 ** _Flash-back_**

—¿Cómo lograste encontrarme? ¡No regresaré a casa!, ¡quédate allí y no te muevas!

Riko tuvo que detenerse 10 metros lejos de Oto, lucía realmente molesta, alzó las manos para hablar.

—Oto, es hora de ir a casa a dormir.

—No iré, ¡estoy huyendo de casa! — Oto estaba de pie encima en una de las mesas, estaba enojada, hacía lo posible para poner una cara de miedo. —¡No te arrimes!, ¡si te acercas me tiraré de la mesa!

Riko trató de relajarse, dio un profundo suspiro para ir hacía el mostrador.

—Hola, puede darme un Big Mac, por favor, sin melón, con kétchup No. 7 y algunos pañuelos desechables.  
Cuando su orden estaba lista Riko volvió a hablar. —Por favor, ayúdeme a entregárselo a esa pequeña tigre de allá que está en esa mesa.

—Buenas noches, aquí está su comida—. El mesero estregó la comida a Oto.

El agradable olor de la comida abrió el apetito de la malhumorada niña, pero aún miraba con cautela a Riko, asegurándose que siguiera los 10 metros alejada, después tomó la hamburguesa y la probó lentamente.

—¿Ya habías comido? — Preguntó Riko.

—¡Lo hice!

Eso claramente era una mentira, si ya hubiera comido, la mesa no hubiera estado vacía y limpia, pero Riko no la iba a exponer, tenía miedo que Oto arrojara la comida a la basura.

Por lo tanto, Riko solamente sonrió y miraba a Oto mientras disfrutaba de su hamburguesa.

—¿De verdad?, entonces tomate tu tiempo, cuando termines nos vamos a casa.

—¡Que no iré!, no importa lo que digas, ¡vete sin mí!

A los demás clientes les era irritante la situación ¿Cómo podía ser esa niña tan problemática y grosera?

Pero a Riko no parecía preocuparle. —si no vas a casa cuando termines esperaré a que te quedes dormida.

—¿Ehh? ¿Hasta que me duerma?

—Oh, claro qué sí, esperaré a que te duermas y te llevaré a casa así sea arrastrándote de una mano, esa es una opción.

Ser llevada a casa por su mamá siendo arrastrada mientras duerme… ¡su casa quedaba demasiado lejos!

Riko miraba a Oto temblar de miedo y continuó. —Bien, ¿nos vamos? You nos está esperando.

Debido que esa opción era demasiado embarazosa Oto decidió seguir a su madre por las buenas.

 ** _Fin del Flash-Back_**

Claro que ese fue uno de los numerosos intentos de Oto para "Huir de casa", había muchos más intentos donde olvidó el como su madre la había atrapado, pero estaba segura de una cosa y sin lugar a dudas….

—No importaba cuando… pero mi mamá nunca me golpeó ni siquiera una vez…— Oto le dijo a Riko.

* * *

 **Esta historia le pertenece al usuario "星无" en BiliBili  
Es una traducción del Chino al Inglés siguiendo al Español. Así que lamento si hay algún error en cuanto traducción.**

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi:** Riko suele ser tan despistada en lo más obvio, por suerte Kanan lo mencionó, pero Riko debió darse cuenta xd

 **blacknao:** Jajaa ese capítulo fue oro, y esa escena cx Oto comienza a verse más tierna, menos mal porque ya me estaba desesperando xd jaja de acuerdo Nao

 **Cobaurin:** A mí me agradan todos los que también les guste mi OTP xd gracias por tus Reviews :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

 **Love Live! pertenece a su creadora Kimino Sakurako.**

* * *

—No importaba cuando… pero mi mamá nunca me golpeó ni siquiera una vez…

—Entonces tienes una mamá muy buena—. Dijo Riko.

Eso había molestado a Oto, ¿cómo ella misma podía elogiarse?, era un descaro.

—Ella no es buena en lo absoluto, es mandona, sentimental, obstinada y descubrí que también es narcisista, ¡Es la peor!

—Oh… ¿Ella es realmente tan mala?

—¡Sí!, y es mucho peor de lo que piensas—. Oto asintió.

—Entonces… ¿Qué piensas que es lo hace a alguien buena mamá?

—Hmm…— Oto pensó por un momento. —Tiene que ser alguien gentil, hermosa, alguien que sepa lo que estoy pensando todo el tiempo, que siempre juegue conmigo, siempre debería abrazarme y…

Después que Oto terminara su larga lista que parecía infinita finalmente Riko le preguntó; —Realmente existe alguien con tanta… ¿perfección?

—Existe—. Respondió Oto sin dudarlo.

Riko estaba sospechando algo hace unos momentos, pero después de escuchar a Oto, estaba totalmente convencida.

Es por eso que dijo que su madre era la peor de todas, pensó Riko.

Es claro que Oto pensaba en alguien en especifico mientras estaba en su discurso.

Ella debió haber visto esa mamá en persona, como para decir que la suya no era nada buena, era como si los padres no dejaran de mencionar al hijo "perfecto" de otra familia, mientras que el suyo era travieso.

Pero, ¿Había personas perfectas en este mundo?

Por supuesto que no. Ese tipo de perfección solamente es superficial, solo muestran lo mejor de si mismos o suelen fingir en frente de las demás personas.

Tal vez no es una buena mamá después de todo. Pensó Riko. —Pero, ¿has aprendido algo de ella?

—Piano—. Dijo Oto.

—Ah, ¿te gusta el piano? —. Riko estaba sorprendida, jamás llegó a imaginárselo, y parecía que al fin había encontrado un tema de conversación con Oto. —¡A mí también!, cuando era pequeña…—

—¡No me gusta! ¡Odio el piano!

—¿E-en serio?— Riko estaba apenada, se había dejado llevar por la emoción. — Entonces, ¿Por qué lo aprendiste?

—No lo recuerdo—. Oto negó con la cabeza.

Parece que ella ha aprendido a tocar el piano desde muy joven. Pensó Riko.

—Entonces, Aún recuerdas la escena de cuando comenzabas a aprender, ¿no?

—¡Recuerdo eso! — Oto gritó de inmediato. Ella tenía 3 años, pero tenía recuerdos de ello.

—¿Fue difícil tocar el piano la primera vez?

—Fue realmente difícil, de hecho—. Oto al comenzar a recordar sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —Entender las notas musicales… la distribución de los dedos en el piano… después entrenar a diario…

—Entonces… tu mamá también se enfrentó a lo mismo que tú, ¿sabes?

—… ¿Eh?

Cuando aprendes algo siempre será difícil la primera vez, toca el piano por primera vez y será complicado, dibuja en computadora por primera vez y será algo completamente difícil.

Entonces, ¿qué hay con las mamás primerizas?

¿Cómo consolar a un hijo cuando llora la primera vez? O cuando sonríe, ¿cómo debes reaccionar?, cuando grita ¿qué es lo que quiere?, ¿cómo educarlos?

No hay persona que sepa eso a la primera, pero todos aprenden.

Siempre hay una primera vez que con el tiempo vas tomando experiencias. No hay tiempo para dudar, sólo tienes que dar lo mejor de ti, ser madre es ser la primera maestra de tu hijo y debes guiarlo y darle experiencias.

Que gatee, la primera vez que se sostiene de pie, cuando aprende a caminar… Cuando dice "Mamá".

Pero, no hay nadie que sea perfecto en este mundo.

Puedes decir que tu madre no es la mejor en el mundo, pero no hay duda que ella siempre quiere ser la mejor para ti, todo el tiempo trata de dar lo mejor por ti, todo el tiempo ha estado aprendiendo.

—¿Por qué no la perdonas?, en este mundo no hay nadie perfecto.

—… Hablas como una mujer de 30 o 40 años, ¿sabes? — Oto pensaba el porque usaba el mismo tono de voz que su mamá… espera, era su mamá.

—¿Eh? ¿Lo crees? — Inmediatamente Riko se dio cuenta, ¿¡De que rayos estaba hablando!?, ¿no debía discutir temas entre jóvenes normales? En el momento que iba a cambiar de tema se dio cuenta de algo, Oto había bajado la mirada, tenía la cabeza inclinada, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Parece que estaba pensando en lo anterior dicho.

Riko se sentía aliviada, aunque sabía que era algo complicado que entienda el cuanto una madre ponía su corazón y alma por los hijos. Podrá reflexionar por un rato, pero lo común es despertar al día siguiente y olvidarlo.

Pero eso no importa, porque tenía que darse cuenta de ello tarde o temprano, y con suerte no tardaría en llegar ese momento.

* * *

 **Esta historia le pertenece al usuario "星无" en BiliBili  
Es una traducción del Chino al Inglés siguiendo al Español. Así que lamento si hay algún error en cuanto traducción.**

Niryu: Oto se dará cuenta... aunque sea demasiado tarde (? Bueno, esperemos que no sea sí cx

blacknao: La traducción en si dice que la carga... pero igual es divertido de imaginar que la arrastra xd

Sebasam11: Oto lo logró... creo xd

Ritsuki Kurusawi: Porque es una tonta consentida hija de mami xd espero y Riko no tenga que acudir a maneras más drásticas de lo que hizo Oto xd

Kresp: Pensé en corregirlo... pero la verdad armo un lío en el fic cuando quiero hacerlo, pero igual es gracioso de imaginar cx gracias

EAA41777: Mi mamá tampoco... y cuando quería yo solo corría xd pero Oto tiene el valor de enfrentarse porque sabe que no le pegan u.u


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

 **Love Live! pertenece a su creadora Kimino Sakurako.**

* * *

—Un fracaso no significa el final, lo harás mejor el próximo año…

Aunque ella sabía que no pasarán las eliminatorias esta vez, Watanabe Oto todavía tiene que consolar a su mamá. —Le pregunté a Banka ayer, ¡y el próximo año Aqours se convertirá en el campeón de Love Live!, no hay necesidad de estar deprimida y frustrada.

—¡¿De verdad?!, ¿eso significa que la escuela no cerrará?

Claro que la escuela cerraba, antes de que ganaran el Love Live ya se había dado la noticia que la escuela cerraría, eso fue porque los elementos de la escuela eran estrictos no importaba como, tenían que tener 100 estudiantes o más, de ser lo contrarío cerraría.

Sin embargo, Oto nunca dijo esas cosas delante de You. —Puede ser, pero no tienes porque ponerte triste. Oh, es verdad, ¿Cómo se encuentra Chika-chan en este momento?

—Hmmm, sobre Chika….— You puso el hielo frente a Oto, para después colocarse en su asiento, madre e hija estaban bajo una sombrilla de playa disfrutando de su raspado mientras platicaban. —Puedo ayudarle, pero también está llena de frustración, ya que después de todo no calificamos.

¿Frustración?  
Los ojos de Oto rápidamente adquirieron un brillo, parecía una escena de las películas de romance que ella miraba por televisión. La chica frutada y perdida había recibido una llamada telefónica del protagonista masculino, diciéndole palabras cálidas y amables, después el corazón de la chica queda conmovido y aparece la "magia" que hace su trabajo.  
Esa era la oportunidad que había aparecido de milagro, no podía ser desperdiciada.

You no sabía que su propia hija había llegado tan lejos.

—Chika-chan estará bien, se recuperará dentro de unos días…

—¡No, de ninguna manera! ¿Recuperarse dentro de unos días? ¡Eso es imposible! Deberías ir a consolarla, estar a lado de ella, decirle cosas como: "No te enfades, me tienes a mí contigo." ¡O algo así!

—No creo que sea necesario.

—¡Solamente llámala!

…

Mientras tanto, Chika se encontraba en casa escribiendo letras de canciones sobre la derrota, había sentido en el escenario que había tocado la luz con sus propias manos, sin embargo, esa misma luz se había escapado segundos después, dejándola caer en oscuridad sin fondo.

¿En qué estaba mal?  
¿Podría ser que la letra no tuvo el impacto que esperaba?... si ese era el caso, ¿significa que no tenía remedio y debía escribir una canción de amor?

El hecho es que una canción de amor cantada por una idol tiene mucho mayor impacto, ya que escuchar una buena canción de amor hace que el publico sienta que tiene una relación corta pero dulce junto con sus idols.

Pero tiene que ser "una buena canción de amor" para empezar. A pesar que Chika estaba escribiendo una, parecía que algo le faltaba y es que ella definitivamente nunca había estado en una relación romántica.

Alguien había escrito en un libo: si quieres escribir buenas letras, la forma más efectiva es experimentarlo por ti mismo.  
Sin embargo, esto llevaría a un problema y ¿vas a romper la relación una vez que termines de escribir las letras?  
Hablando de eso, ese mismo libro había mencionado que a demás de experimentar la situación uno mismo, observar en gran detalle también era un método efectivo.

Pero no hay nadie que esté en una relación en su alrededor, pero i la más mínima señal, en ese caso ¿cómo iba a encontrar a un objetivo para obsérvalos?

…¿Ni una mínima señal?  
De repente los ojos de Chika se iluminaron, había dos personas a su alrededor que ella conoce…

Un repentino sonido había interrumpido los pensamientos de Chika, al levantar su teléfono vio que era You quien le hablaba, una gran casualidad…

—Hola. You-chan.

—Hmm, Chika-chan, ¿estás libre este fin de semana?

¿Ella está libre?...

—¡Por supuesto! ¿A dónde quieres ir? — Chika estaba feliz, su amiga de la infancia había tomado la iniciativa de invitarla a salir, siempre que era Chika quien la llamaba para pasar tiempo con ella.

—Hmm conozco un buen restaurante que sirve comida occidental.

—¿Eh? ¿Occidental? ¿Por qué allí?

—Emm… Pues porqué…— Mientras You estaba en el teléfono Oto hacía movimientos con sus labios sobre lo que debía decirle a Chika, queriendo que le dijera cosas embarazosas— Ha estando ocupada escribiendo letras durante estos días, ¿verdad?

—¡Tú realmente me entiendes!  
"No es de extrañar que seas mi amiga de la infancia" pensó Chika.

—Así que tal vez salir y charlar te de unas ideas para escribir nuevas canciones.

You era mala para poner excusas, aún así ¿por qué a un restaurante occidental? ¿Para hablar de su negocio? Pero You sólo fue influenciada por las ideas de Oto, ya que ese tipo de lugares sería romántico para tener una cita.

Y después que You mencionara esa excusa, sucedió.

—¡Entonces llamemos a Riko-chan también!

—…¿Eh? ¿Por qué?, por qué quieres también llamarle a Riko-chan?

—¿Eh?, ¿No vamos a discutir lo de la letra? — Chika estaba sorprendida, pues el compositor también debía estar presente para discutir sobre la nueva letra para la canción.

En ese momento la esperanza que veía Oto fue derrumbada completamente, se sentía molesta y decepcionada.

Si hubiera hecho caso a Oto-chan nada de esto hubiera sucedido, You casi llora, pero solamente tiene 16 ¿no? ¿Por qué siente que los miembros de su familia ya la están obligando a encontrar un objetivo?

—Entonces… llamaré a Riko-chan.

—¡Hmm!, llámala, y una vez que confirmes el lugar y los detalles mándame un mensaje, ¿de acuerdo?

—Yousoro!

Chika colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en sus labios, era genial, la canción de amor estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

 **Esta historia le pertenece al usuario "星无" en BiliBili  
Es una traducción del Chino al Inglés siguiendo al Español. Así que lamento si hay algún error en cuanto traducción.**

Oto vs Chika ¿Quién ganará? (? esperemos que el Ship de Chika se haga realidad jaja

Lamento la tardanza, pero ya tengo el próximo capitulo, lo publicaré en estos días :D

Nuevamente quiero agradecer su apoyo con esta traducción de este fic (que aveces suelo cambiar cosillas jeje).


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

 **Love Live! pertenece a su creadora Kimino Sakurako.**

* * *

—Yo me pregunto, ¿de donde sacarte la idea de ir a comer algo occidental? — Chika preguntaba mientras esperaban el autobús.

—De una lotería, el premio fue una cena occidental para tres personas.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es increíble!

¿Ganar una lotería? ¿Cena gratis para 3 personas? Por supuesto que nada de eso era verdad, esa cena fue pagada por la misma Watanabe Oto, en realidad.  
Oto tenía una cantidad impresionante de ahorro en el banco, eso por viajar en el futuro y pasado, así que pensaba ayudar a You y Chika con ese dinero.

Sin embargo, en la cena Chika y You no estarían solas.

—De todas maneras, ya olvidé de la última vez que visité un restaurant occidental—. Riko desde que se mudó a Namazu dejó de comer ese tipo de gastronomía, así que había olvidado la forma correcta de comer.

—¿Forma correcta? — preguntó Chika después de abordar el autobús.

—Oh, sí, por ejemplo: la mano izquierda para sostener el tenedory la derecha para sostener el cuchillo, o usar vestimenta formal o de gala en los restaurantes de clase alta…— Riko se detuvo de repente para después mirar a Chika. —Chika-chan… ¿dónde está tu vestido?

—…

—Oops!

Así es, los restaurantes elegantes tenían su código de vestimenta o simplemente el acceso sería negado.  
Como Riko conocía esa regla estaba preparada, You bajo la supervisión de Oto también iba preparada para la ocasión, pero Chika iba con ropa casual, como si un día en la casa se tratara.

Chika se bajó apresuradamente del autobús. —¡Iré a cambiarme de inmediato!

—¿¡Chika-chan!?

—You-chan, Riko-chan, ustedes adelántense, estaré allí lo más rápido posible.

Como la mesa estaba reservada tenían que llegar a tiempo, y aunque ambas querían bajarse del autobús y acompañar a su amiga, no podían esperarla, a menos que llamaran al restaurante e informaran que hubo un inconveniente, sin embargo, Oto fue quién reservó la mesa, por esa razón You no tenía el número del restaurante.

You y Riko solo pudieron mirarse, suspiraron para después tomar asiento. —Vamos, la esperaremos allá.

...

Mientras tanto, Watanabe Oto estaba en el futuro, despidiéndose de Banka mientras se dirigía a su casa.

—En este momento mamá y las demás ya deben estar el restaurante. — Oto murmuró en voz baja.

...

Oto había buscado un lugar especialmente para You y Chika, que se sintieran abrumadas de la sorpresa y alegría cuando entraran al restaurante. Y ella tenía razón, You al poner un pie adentro estaba impresionada por la decoración del lugar. Un decorado rosa, con música romántica acompañando el lugar con unas lindas actrices interpretando las canciones.

La conversación de los clientes eran susurros de amor, todos estaban sentados en unas cómodas sillas en forma de corazón disfrutando de su deliciosa comida.

—E-esto no es… ¿un restaurante diseñado para los amantes?

—Ah jaja… C-Chika-chan buscaba algo de inspiración para la letra, así que por eso elegí este…—

—Ah la? ¿No dijiste que habías ganado una lotería?

—¡Lo gané en una lotería! ¡Un premio donde yo podía elegir el lugar para la cena gratis!  
You casi lo gritaba, pero desde que se juntaba con Oto su confianza se fortaleció en lidiar con problemas inesperados.

—Bienvenida madam, ¿puedo preguntar si usted es la señorita Watanabe? — El camarero se dirigió cortésmente a You.

—Su mesa y platillos están listos, por favor, sígame junto con su novia.

—¿Eeh? Ella no es mi…— You solamente quería aclarar la situación, pero su vista se fijó en un letrero.

"Este restaurante sólo sirve a los enamorados, lamentamos que no se ofrece servicio a los clientes ordinarios o amistades"  
¡¿Cómo podía haber restaurantes tan extraños?!

En realidad, los establecimientos con esas reglas y requisitos eran totalmente normales, y al publico en general no le parecían incomodas esas reglas ¿sólo para amantes? "¡Interesante! Traeré a mi novia".

Entonces ¿Qué iba a decir You? ¿Qué ella no era su novia?, serían expulsadas del lugar inmediatamente, ¡¿Cómo pudo Oto reservar la mesa de todas maneras?!, ¡¿qué fue lo que dijo mientras la reservaba?!

—Disculpe, la llamada que recibimos al hacer la reserva indicaba que la reserva era para una mesa de tres personas, ¿las novias y una amiga adicional?

—¿Eh?, You-chan, ¿dijiste eso mientras reservabas la mesa? Riko— estaba sorprendida.

—Ah jaja…— You al sentarse en su mesa tomó la carta de menú para cubrirse su rojo rostro. —¿Te gusta esto, Riko-chan?

—Hmm, el ambiente es bueno y hace que mi corazón se acelere.

—¡A mí también me pasa!, después de todo es mi primera vez en esta case de lugares.

—Y estoy aquí junto a ti, You-chan…

—Sí… ¿eh?

You con discreción quería ver la cara de Riko, dejando el menú de lado, el inconveniente fue que su amiga también cubría su rostro con la carta de menú, por lo tanto, no podía verla.

¿Podría ser que ella lo hacía a propósito para que la peligris no la viera mientras decía eso?

¿Qué significaba lo que Riko acababa de decir?, ¿cómo debía interpretarlo?

"Porque ella está aquí conmigo… conmigo". You no dejaba de pensarlo, sin darse cuenta esas palabras hicieron la mente de You pensara de más las cosas.

El corazón de You comenzó a golpear su pecho rápidamente, su cara se tiñó de un sutil rojo. No podía de pensar en ello, deseaba ver su rostro cuando lo dijo.

...

Oto acababa de llegar a casa, estaba impaciente por abrir ese diario, "Esas dos ya deben haber sentido un Click", ese sentimiento que solo los amantes sienten, esa sensación que hace a tu corazón latir con fuerza, en esa atmósfera tu corazón habla y la mente calla.

Entonces su misión a debería estar hecha, el que Chika y You descubrieran más de ese sentimiento especial llamado Amor.

—No me falles tía Chika.

* * *

 **Esta historia le pertenece al usuario "星无" en BiliBili  
Es una traducción del Chino al Inglés siguiendo al Español. Así que lamento si hay algún error en cuanto traducción.**

Volví a tardar (algo xd) así que lo siento. pero vean el lado bueno... allí viene lo chido :'D  
Esas tortolas terminarán más enamoradas de lo que pensaba jaja


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

 **Love Live! pertenece a su creadora Kimino Sakurako.**

* * *

—Oh, a todo esto, quiero aprovechar para preguntarte algo, You-chan.

—Hmm… ¿sobre qué cosa?

Después de ordenar su comida Riko recordó algo que había querido saber, pensó que ese era el momento adecuado, pues nadie las interrumpiría.

—Esa chica… ¿es realmente tu prima?

You luchaba para mantener su sonrisa y que así Riko no sospechara. —¡Por supuesto! si no, ¿quién podría ser ella?

—¿En verdad?, ¿sabes?, puedo ver en tu rostro que estás mintiendo.

Después de esa declaración You no pudo sostener la sonrisa que tenía hace segundos, esa chica realmente daba miedo.

—¿E-eh?, ¿Mintiendo? Yo no…

Riko se sentó de forma que su mentón se recargaba de su mano, mirando a You fijamente. La peli-gris no podía ver a su acompañante de cara, así que solo desviva la mirada donde no se topara con la de Riko.

—Oh, ¿por qué no me miras?~

Riko se encontraba divertida ante la situación, los nervios de You eran tan evidentes, tanto que lo podía encontrar adorable.

—B-bueno… verás, sobre eso…

—You-chan, no puedes esconderte de mí, ¿sabes? — Al ver a You en ese estado como gatito atrapado Riko quería disfrutar el momento y burlarse de ella. —¿Esa chica es tu hija?

¡Ha sido descubierta!

—¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Solo tengo 16 años, ¿Cómo alguien de 16 puede tener una hija? — You estaba totalmente nerviosa, y exaltada, sin embargo, su reacción comenzó a hacer que Riko sintiera una sensación extraña.

—¿En serio? — Al ver la expresión de su amiga, Riko quedó totalmente desconcertada, ella solamente pretendía burlarse un poco de You, pero ahora el ambiente era extraño, ¿podría ser que esa niña de 14 años era hija de su amiga?, pero ¿cómo?

De hecho, como You lo había dicho, era algo imposible con todo el significado de la palabra, pero, ¿qué mas puede explicar la reacción de You?. Riko es buena observando, especialmente durante una comunicación y el lenguaje del cuerpo, sabía bien que You al evitar su mirada se podía dar cuenta que ésta mentía. Pero, ¿mentir en qué?

—¿Esa niña… es tu hija? —Esta vez Riko estaba sorprendida.

—Woah, ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! — You del mismo modo estaba sorprendida por ser descubierta.

—No, espera, ¡¿Cómo demonios es posible que tengas una hija de 14 años?!, ¡¿P-pero con quién?!

You no dejaba de cubrir su rostro, no podía ver la reacción de Riko, por su tono de voz sonaba… exaltada y con total sorpresa, ¿cómo podía responder a esas preguntas?, sólo podía ser honesta. —Ella es… ah, del futuro…

—Espera, ¿Qué dices?

—V-verás...

—¿Esa niña te dijo que es una viajera en el tiempo y tú le creíste? — Riko no dejaba de sorprenderse.

—Mmmh, pues…

—You-chan, tienes 16 años y… ¿le creíste?

Si lo ponía de ese modo, es cierto, ella solo tiene 16, se encontró a la niña en la calle que la abrazaba de sus piernas mientras la llamaba "Mamá", le dijo que era del futuro y… ¡le creyó fácilmente!, sin contar que la llevó a su casa como si nada. Era tan ingenua, ¿Acaso era Aries para serlo tanto?, espera… sí, su signo zodiacal es Aries.

—Pero, ella tiene su cabello del mismo color que el mío—. El Aries interno de You defendía su titulo de ingenuidad con tales respuestas. —Además, ¡ella puede decirme cosas del futuro!

—You-chan…— Riko quería decirle lo realmente ingenua que era al creerse tales cosas, pero al final no dijo nada.

Pero no había remedio, You así era, siempre actuando ingenuamente como una tierna y pura ovejita, a pesar que Riko se sentía herida no podía decirle eso, You-chan simplemente era un alma pura.

Pura, sencilla, linda y adorable.

—¡Riko-chan! ¿Te estás burlando de mí? —. Preguntó después de ver a Riko sonreír.

—¿Eh?, ¿Claro que… no?, sólo estaba pensando que eres realmente adorable…

—¿Q-que?, ¡no digas cosas tan embarazosas de repente!

El rostro rojo y brillante de You, sin duda le parecía muy lindo ese aspecto a Riko.

—Pero You-chan, alguna vez has pensado que, si ella es tu hija del futuro, ¿entonces quien es…?

—¡Chika-chan! — You gritó sin pensar. —¿No crees que la personalidad de esa niña es muy parecida a la de ella?, ¿Cómo decirlo? Quiere hacer todo lo que ella piensa, no escucha los consejos y esas cosas…

—¿De verdad?, pero en su físico no se parece en nada a ella…

—Hmm… tienes un punto—. En cuanto la apariencia, You tenía preguntas similares, porqué Oto no se parece en nada a Chika. Si ella tuviera que decir, esos ojos de color ámbar se parecen más que nada a los de la chica que tenía en frente de ella.

You miró en silencio a Riko, realmente sus ojos eran iguales.

Riko no se dio cuenta de la pequeña observación secreta de You, ¿en verdad seguía pensando en quien se parece Oto?

 _Ese par de ojos color ámbar…_  
 _Espera, esos ojos no parecen raros…. ¿No se parecen a los de Hanamaru?_

 _"¿Puede ser que en el futuro You y Hanamaru se conviertan en…?"_ Riko estaba sorprendida, debía ser una broma. Ella no veía ni una señal que You estuviera interesada en Hanamaru ni viceversa. " _¿Podría ser algo que sucedió en el futuro?, ¿Puede ser que tengan un arreglo matrimonial y ellas no tengan idea de ello?, pero… ¿Hanamaru y You se conocían desde niñas?, de todas maneras, ¿a parte de Hanamaru quién más tiene ese color de ojos?"_. Riko no dejaba de pensar en ello.

—Tal vez… en la actualidad aún no conoces a esa persona. — Riko supuso que solo podía considerar eso por ahora.

—¿Eh? ¿Alguien que aún no conozco?... — You estaba un poco decepcionada, ¿no se casará con Chika?, ¿será con alguien que aún no conoce?, no, no estaba dispuesta a ello.

 _"Sí ese es el caso entonces prefiero…."  
_ Una vez más su mirada se posó en los ojos de Riko, su ritmo cardíaco comenzó a aumentar gradualmente.  
 _"Prefiero…"_

—¡Perdón por hacerlas esperar! — En ese momento la voz de Chika interrumpió la atmósfera. Apareció con un vestido de noche de tubo color Mikan, que exponía la clavícula de una manera atractiva.

— ¡Qué linda!

—¡Te queda bastante bien!

—¿De verdad?, ¡eres la mejor, You-chan! — Dijo eso después de sentarse a lado de Riko. Chika abrió el menú que aún no había sido recogido. —Oh, por cierto, ¿de que están hablando?, creo haber escuchado mi nombre.

—Estábamos hablando de…— De repente You dejó de hablar.

Espera, Oh no, Mientras Riko preguntó de su futura esposa… ¿¡significa que ella le dijo a Riko que le gusta Chika-chan?!  
Conociendo esa parte, ¿qué pensaría su amiga?. Inmediatamente You miró a Riko, al mismo tiempo que ella la estaba mirando. You obtuvo como repuesta una sonrisa de parte de su amiga Riko.

Riko se dio vuelta para hablar con Chika. —Estábamos hablando de tus letras, ¿sabes? Hemos decidido, si Chika-chan no puede terminar las letras en este momento, ¡entonces no puede cenar!

—¡¿Ehhh?! ¿cómo pueden?

* * *

 **Esta historia le pertenece al usuario "星无" en BiliBili  
Es una traducción del Chino al Inglés siguiendo al Español. Así que lamento si hay algún error en cuanto traducción.**

Tenía este capítulo desde hace ¿dos semanas?  
Bueno, disfruten lo bello de la vida :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

 **Love Live! pertenece a su creadora Kimino Sakurako.**

* * *

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedo entrar?

—Lo sentimos, nuestro restaurante solamente sirve a parejas.

Oto quién pretendía entrar al establecimiento quedó en shock, ella es quién iba a pagar por la cena y le negaban el paso, ella sólo quería ver como iban las cosas entre Chika y You.

—Mi pareja está dentro del restaurante, ¡Déjame pasar!

—¿Cuántos años tiene usted? —. El host se esforzó para no reírse después de escuchar la respuesta de la niña que tenía frente a él. Solamente con mirarla era obvio que solo se trataba de una niña de secundaria que decía tener un amante. El host estaba consciente que los niños de ahora cada vez eran más rebeldes, pero ¿una relación romántica?, no importa lo que pase, no le iba a creer.

—Lo siento, no puedo permitirle el paso.

Oto estaba ansiosa, ¿ahora que iba a hacer?, ¿Debería ir por Banka y fingir que es su pareja? ¡imposible! Una vez que regresara las chicas ya hubieran terminado, no había tiempo.

La pequeña Watanabe abandonó la entrada principal del restaurante, trató de buscar entre sus cosas algo para que le ayudara a resolver la situación, alguna tecnología del futuro 200 años después. Oto no solo viajaba al pasado, sino también al futuro para comprar algunas cosas que le serían útiles.

Entre sus cosas encontró una mascarilla facial, que le ayudaba a disfrazarse, pues, al colocarse la mascarilla Oto podía cambiar su apariencia por la de cualquier otra persona, de todas maneras ¿tenía la fotografía de alguien?, ¡Por supuesto!  
Oto se quitó el collar que tenía y lo abrió, en el interior se encontraba una pequeña fotografía con todos los integrantes de su familia, pues la mamá de Riko le dijo que la llevara con ella todo el tiempo diciendo que le protegería, pero Oto nunca había oído hablar de una fotografía que en verdad la mantuviera a salvo, solo debía ser un amuleto, ¿no?

De todas maneras, eso no era lo importante en ese momento.  
¿De quien se debía disfrazar? En realidad, Oto no tenía opción, pues la mascarilla no cambiaría su color de ojos, así que decidió disfrazarse de su propia madre, Riko. De todas maneras, entrando al restaurante se la quitaría, pensó.

Cuando Watanabe Oto apareció una vez más ante los ojos del host, éste se quedó sorprendido, pues recordaba a esa cliente un poco más alta, él simplemente dijo "Bienvenida nuevamente", y la dejo acceder sin problema.

En ese momento la verdadera Riko estaba mirando a su par de amigas que se les dificultaba el uso correcto de los utensilios. —Chika, You, esa no es la forma de usar los tenedores y cuchillos…

—Lo sé, lo sé ¡ya casi acabo de cortar esta pieza!

—Digo, no necesariamente se tiene que cortar desde un comienzo…

Sin embargo, nadie podía culpar a Chika y a You, pues la comida occidental era algo desconocido en sus vidas. Para Riko era algo más común, ya que, en los conciertos y competiciones de piano, ella tiene que asistir a las cenas que ofrecen de vez en cuando, por lo tanto, no era de extrañar que ella esté más relacionada con ese tipo de cocina.

Al ver a Chika que estaba sentada justo a lado de ella veía como había destruido la comida, Riko ya no podía aguantar la situación. —Chika-chan, esta es la forma correcta de tomar el cuchillo y el tenedor —. Riko tomó suavemente las manos de Chika. —Usa el tenedor de esta manera para que la comida no se mueva mientras cortas en trozos con el cuchillo.

Mientras ella le hablaba con suavidad, Riko le enseñó a Chika el como cortar el trozo de carne, pronto tuvieron éxito.

—Ven, di "Ahh…"

Chika hizo caso a lo que le dijeron, simplemente dejó que Riko tomara su mano y depositó la comida en su boca.

You había presenciado toda aquella escena.

—Woah, ¡Riko-chan es tan gentil! —. You estaba algo celosa de la situación. —Presiento que en el futuro serás una grandiosa mamá.

¿Una buena mamá?  
Lo que justo ahora sucedía era visto por Oto.

¡Su madre estaba coqueteando con otra chica justo en frente de su esposa e hija!, Oto estaba desconforme con lo que veía _"Tú deberías decir algo, papá, esas dos se están agarrando de la mano, ¡justo en frente tuyo!"_

De ninguna manera, Oto no iba a permitir que su madre estuviera coqueteando con otra mujer sin importar que.  
—¡Camarero, quiero ordenar!

—Hola—. En cuestión de segundos el camarero llegó a la mesa del trío de amigas y dejó dos copas. —Este es el Coral Reef Cocktail, y este el vino rosado…

—¿Ehh?, Disculpe, pero no ordenamos esto…—. You estaba desconcertada.

—Esto es un regalo de un cliente de otra mesa—. El camarero le sonrió.

Esa copa de cóctel tenía el liquido azul con unos cuantos hielos, decorándola con una rodaja de limón, el vino rosado, al igual que su nombre era de color rojo rosado, una bebida muy atractiva.

—Ah, se parecen a ustedes, You-chan, Riko-chan—. Dijo Chika.

Era verdad, era como si las copas fueron compradas justamente para ellas.

—Esto es una casualidad… ¿no? — Aunque Riko no lo creía así, ¿Quién habría sabido sus colores de representación en ese restaurante de todos modos?, Espera, el rostro de You se enfrentaba a un brillante rojo en sus mejillas.

You sabía quién había mandado esas bebidas, después de todo sólo podía ser su propia hija.  
 _"¡¿Qué cree que hace esa niña?!, ¿Cómo podré dirigirme a Riko ahora? ¿no dijo que iba a ayudarme a reunirme con Chika?, ¿entonces que significa esto?, el color representativo de Chika es Mikan, ¿qué acaso ella no lo sabe?"_

—¿You-chan?, ¿You-chan?

You había vuelto a la realidad, y vio a Riko sosteniendo su copa de vino mientras le sonreía. —Vamos a beber juntas, ¿cierto?

—¿E-ehh? Ah… Yousoro~

You con una cara roja feroz tomó su bebida, y chocó suavemente su copa con la de Riko, el vino de color azul y el vino color sakura dieron un claro y melodioso sonido.

Al ver eso, Oto estaba realmente feliz.

—Mucho mejor, ¿Cómo puedes engañar a tu esposa? — Dijo Oto susurrando. —De todas maneras, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?

* * *

 **Esta historia le pertenece al usuario "星无" en BiliBili  
Es una traducción del Chino al Inglés siguiendo al Español. Así que lamento si hay algún error en cuanto traducción.**

Lamento mucho haber tardado realmente mucho, trataré ahora sí de ser más rápida, pero dos actualizaciones en una semana... ¡vamos avanzando!

 **:** Que bueno que te atreviste a leer la historia :D y lo mejor es que te gustó jaja

 **katy:** Al parecer la niña es celosa y presiento que ella las terminará juntando xd

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi:** Está solamente aferrada a Chika cx y no se ha dado cuenta que ella misma babea por Riko... que raro jaja.

 **Fujisaki Naoko:** Yo también me he tardado en actualizar jaja pero que bueno que sigue con la historia :3 le van a meter unos put... okno, pero si que van a molestarse con esa traviesa jaja.

 **Niryu:** Se hacía la que no sabía (?, o nunca ha penado que es ella en serio jaja, pero Riko sin importar qué se ve que le gusta You, ¿por qué la marinera también tiene que ser tan despistada? jaja.

 **Antes de irme, quiero hacer un fic totalmente mío, uno en el que he andado pensando, tal vez un DiaxYou RikoxYou, no sé, díganme que piensan y que les gustaría ver.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

 **Love Live! pertenece a su creadora Kimino Sakurako.**

* * *

Cuando el vino finalmente entró a la boca de Riko esta se dio cuenta que era solo se trataba de un jugo, de hecho, el restaurante no les vendería alcohol a menores, pensó Riko.

Sin duda tenía un agradable sabor. _"Me pregunto a que sabrá la copa de You"._ Mientras Riko estaba pensando vio al camarero acercarse con otras dos copas de "vino".

—Hola, esta es una orden adicional de un Coral Reef Cocktail y una copa de champagne, una vez más es cortesía de un cliente de otra mesa.

—¿Ehh? ¿Del mismo cliente? — preguntó Riko con sorpresa.

—Así es.

You miró con terror la bebida, pues eran dos vasos consecutivos, apenas y había tocado su carne, y tal vez ya no iba a poder comérsela, ya que las bebidas la iban a llenar.

Chika se veía muy feliz. —Ah, ¡vamos a beber!

¿Tenía You chance de decir que ya no quería beber nada?

—Y-yousoro…

 _"Una voz de mala gana… ¿Por qué conmigo pone esa expresión?  
Ah, ¡es verdad!, Tal vez solo quiere brindar con Riko-chan. cuando brindó con ella usó su Yousoro~ muy animada"._

Chika cuando bebía de su copa de jugo pensó en que su mejor amiga realmente le debe gustar mucho Riko-chan, realmente ella presentía eso desde hace mucho. Cuando Chika pasaba tiempo con Riko, You se desanimaba ¡era una clara señal que estaba celosa!, y cuando Riko regresó a Tokyo para la competencia de piano, You-chan parecía estar muy melancólica, como si no se pudiera sacar algo de la mente. ¿podría ser que extrañaba mucho a Riko?  
Por esa razón cuando Chika pensó en escribir una canción romántica inmediatamente pensó en ellas dos.  
Después le preguntaría a su amiga peli-gris lo que se sentía estar enamorada.

Mientras las dos bebían de su copa de vino (que realmente era jugo) Riko volteó al camarero. —Por favor, envíe una copa de jugo a ese cliente bondadoso que amablemente nos envió las bebidas.

—Entendido—. El camarero se dio la vuelta para poder retirarse, Riko mantuvo la mirada discretamente para ver la dirección en donde se dirigía el camarero, pues tenía curiosidad de quién había sido la persona que había enviado 4 bebidas a ellas. Por fin el camarero con la copa se dirigió a una mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta principal.

—¿Eh? ¿Eso es…?

—Esto es un obsequio de agradecimiento, de parte de la mesa a la cual le acaba de regalar las bebidas.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno! —. Oto dio un sorbo a su bebida y comenzó a beber felizmente. _"Debe ser de parte de papá You, ¡eres la mejor!"_

El camarero se quedó un momento observando a Oto. —Disculpe, pero ¿dónde está su acompañante?

¿Su pareja...?  
¡Oh, diablos!

Se suponía que cuando Oto entrara al restaurante iba a ser discreta, pero viendo a su madre coqueteando con otra ¿cómo podía mantener un perfil bajo? Y una niña sentada allí sola que no parecía que estaba esperando a nadie, finalmente iba a llamar la atención de una autoridad del restaurante.  
¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Si se enteran que entró sola obviamente iba a ser echada.

—Ella fue el baño… así que debería regresar en cualquier momento…

—Ya veo.

Sin embargo, el camarero no tenía intención de irse, se quedó allí mirando hacia la dirección de los baños, pues pretendía esperar a la pareja imaginaria de Oto.

El corazón de Oto se estaba hundiendo, todo estaba acabado, estaba ahora en serios problemas, se había quedado sin ideas ¿ahora que debería hacer? ¿correr al baño, cambiar su apariencia y salir?, esa era su única opción, mejor que ser expulsada.

—Oto-chan, lamento hacerte esperar.

En ese mismo momento una voz familiar se dirigió a ella.  
Esa voz es de…

El camarero se dio la vuelta y miró a una joven con el cabello castaño rojizo, que caminaba hacia la mesa con naturalidad y gracia; se sentó justamente frente a Oto. —La decoración de este lugar es hermosa, ¿no lo crees?

El camarero estaba en shock, ¿esas dos podían ser pareja? Aunque solo se les veía pocos años de diferencia, tal vez dos. ¿Una chica de preparatoria y una de secundaria saliendo?

Pero eso ya no le incumbía al camarero, ya que la cliente realmente tenía una pareja, no podía echarla del lugar, al camarero no le quedó de otra más que retirarse y dejando a la "pareja" a solas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Riko preguntó primero.

—Eso debería preguntar yo, mad…—. Por poco se le escapaba la palabra "madre", debía cuidar su lenguaje, no era fácil cambiar la forma de dirigirse a Riko. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no te avergüenza ser la tercera rueda entre Chika y You?

—¿Ehh? ¿Tercera rueda?

Oto, quien fue salvada por Riko hace unos momentos no tenía ni una pizca de gratitud, eso era muy descortés, Oto parece que en verdad odiaba a Riko.

Después de todo Riko estaba acostumbrada a la forma de ser de Oto hacia ella, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue la frase de "tercera rueda entre Chika y You" ¿Qué significaba eso?

Chika fue quien la invitó.  
Watanabe Oto era hija de You.  
You dijo que ella había ganado las reservaciones en una lotería.  
Combinando todas esas cosas…

—Oh, ¿tú eres quién le dio las entradas a You para que ella invitara a Chika?

—Sí, era la cita perfecta, un lugar romántico, si esas dos pasaban a solas en un ambiente así algo definitivamente iba a pasar, pero, ¡lo has arruinado todo! ¿Por qué tenías que venir?

A pesar que ella le dijera que Chika-chan fue quien la invitó, Oto estaba molesta, eso no iba a ayudar en nada.  
Después de pensarlo Riko optó por no defenderse, pero "algo iba a pasar definitivamente" ¿Qué era?

Esa niña quería que pasara algo entre You y Chika, si ese era el caso, entonces…

—Si ese es el caso, has elegido el lugar equivocado, ¿sabes? No hubiera pasado nada aunque yo no estuviera aquí.

Los ojos de Oto se abrieron aún más, no sabía por qué Riko decía eso.

—Porque este ambiente no es conveniente, entiendo por qué elegiste este lugar, pero aquí no es el lugar adecuado para ellas.

—¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Pues si Riko no hubiera estado allí esas dos no habrían podido comer nada, no sin que pasaran a ser un espectáculo vergonzoso. Pero a lo que Riko se refería no era algo superficial como eso.

—Porque esas dos son amigas desde la infancia.

* * *

 **Esta historia le pertenece al usuario "星无" en BiliBili  
Es una traducción del Chino al Inglés siguiendo al Español. Así que lamento si hay algún error en cuanto traducción.**

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi:** Riko sin querer la está enamorando uwu es tan bello.

 **Niryu:** Será un no hay duda, pero comenzará de una forma diferente uwu ya tengo el primer capitulo, avanzaré para poder publicarlo.

 **Fujisaki Naoko:** Al parecer sí la hay jaja, así que Uchiura no es una opción xD Al parecer a Oto le importa mucho con quién ve a Riko, pero con You le da igual (? es muy extraña, pero Chika también es Team YouRiko jaja. Un DiaYou estaría interesante sin duda.

 **ZekRomS117:** Les digo, que esa Oto está loca, y es a la vez tierno su ataque de celos, sabe que Riko puede babear por You pero no por cualquiera, aunque las quiera separar :c y en eo estoy jaja

 **Gracias por sus Reviews chicos, me emociona el hecho que lo estén disfrutando y pidan más, eso es lo que me alienta a seguir trayéndoles la historia.  
Tengo una página de FB "YouRiko - Sunshine Arts", si les interesa pueden seguirla, también trataré de trabajar dounjis.  
Por último, la historia de la que les platiqué el capitulo pasado ¡ya está avanzando!**

 **Nos leemos hasta la siguiente actualización :3 espero y en unos días.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

 **Love Live! pertenece a su creadora Kimino Sakurako.**

* * *

—Oto-chan, mira a tu alrededor, todos los clientes tienen una cosa en común, ¿puedes saber qué?

Oto hizo caso a Riko, miró a su alrededor y veía a las parejas hablando suavemente y siendo cariñosas entre ellas. —Ammm, ¿todos están apasionadamente enamorados?

—¿Ves a una pareja mayor?

Oto volvió a echar un vistazo, y en efecto, no había ni una pareja mayor, la mayoría de las parejas parecían tener 20 años, algunos se veían un tanto mayores, tal ves 5 años de matrimonio.

—¿Sabes por qué no las hay?

—¿Por qué? — Oto preguntó inocentemente.

—Porqué esas parejas que han estado muchos años juntos no vendrían a estos lugares— Riko volteó a ver a la dirección donde se encontraba Chika y You sentadas.

Si se trata de una pareja que está locamente enamorada, entonces el lugar era bastante bueno, iluminación, decoración, así como la comida. Un ambiente de esta manera claramente hará que su corazón se acelere, ¿verdad?

Pero Chika y You han estado a solas mucho tiempo, en estos momentos sus corazones deben estar latiendo fuertemente desde que Riko se retiró.

¿Eso significa que ya no cuidan de una a la otra?  
Por supuesto que no, claro que se cuidan entre ellas, solo que ya se han acostumbrado siempre a la compañía de la otra. Es como el arroz blanco que se come día tras día, ya no se puede apreciar su sabor.  
Pero si algún día ya no puedes comer de ese tazón blanco de arroz sentirás que algo se perdió, ¿no?

¿Justo como una pareja mayor?  
Por lo tanto no habría necesidad de venir a un lugar como éste. Porque no lo necesitan. Porque todo el romance necesario es un momento de acción reconfortante para llegar al corazón. Y lo que necesita el matrimonio es conservar ese amor.

El romance, es decir: "¡Te quiero!" Todos los días, y el matrimonio, es decir: "¡Buenas noches!" el uno al otro diariamente.

Como ese tazón de arroz blanco que se come a diario, aunque el sabor se volvió común, aún estando caliente, es lo que satisface a la perfección.

Al ver que Oto no parecía entender a lo que Riko se refería, ésta pensó un momento y le dio un ejemplo: —Al igual que tu mamá, Oto-chan, ¿Recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que tus padres se lo dicen?

—Supongo que hace 5 minutos—. Respondió Oto.

 **Hace 5 Minutos en el Futuro**

—¡Entonces está todo listo! Ah~ no he estado en la Isla de Bali durante tanto tiempo.

Después de reservar el hotel You se inclinó felizmente hacia los hombros de Riko. —Querida, te compré un nuevo traje de baño, pruébatelo más tarde y ve si te queda bien.

—Ah la, ¿es esa falda de color rojo cereza?

—¿La viste? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?

—Me gustó mucho, pero me gustó más el traje de baño que You-chan había diseñado especialmente para mí la última vez~

—Te amo, Riko-chan.

 **5 minutos más Tarde, Tiempo Presente**

—Mis madres viven como si fueran recién casadas siempre

—¿De verdad? —. Riko estaba sorprendida _, "Parece que You-chan tendrá una vida feliz después de casarse."_

—Pero como dijiste que parecían una pareja de mayores, ¿Por qué no se han convertido en una pareja hasta ahora? —. Oto se refería a Chika y You. —Ya que han estado juntas por tanto tiempo, ¿no debería Chika-chan entender eso? ¡Los sentimientos de You-chan!

Para eso Riko solo pudo dar una sonrisa amarga. —Hmm… ¿Cómo decirlo…? Esas dos siempre tienen una idea equivocada hacia el pensamiento de la otra.

 **En ese momento las personas que habían sido la comparación de "Pareja Mayor"**

—Riko seguro está tomando su tiempo…— Aun no familiarizada con el uso de utensilios You estaba "torturando despiadadamente" la comida en el plato al igual como Chika lo hacía anteriormente. —No ha regresado aún.

Chika escaneaba donde estaba el baño y confirmó que, en efecto, Riko aún no regresaba.

Eso significaba que estaba sola con You-chan, ¡Genial! Esa era su oportunidad.

—Neh neh, You-chan, ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando pasaba tiempo con Riko-chan… ¿te ponías celosa?

You bajó su cuchillo y el tenedor.

Ella lo había notado, por su comportamiento anormal Chika se había dado cuenta.

—Sobre eso… tal vez un poco.

Al ver a You murmurando y con su rostro rojo, Chika suspiró, así que era verdad, ella estaba celosa que le quitara a Riko, a You realmente le gustaba Riko después de todo.

—Ya veo, entonces, ¿desde cuándo comenzó eso?

You sentía vergüenza y sorprendida ¡¿desde cuándo Chika tuvo una idea tan clara?!, pero You estaba relativamente feliz, hoy podría ser la oportunidad que estaba esperando y deseaba desde hace tanto tiempo, enfrentar a Chika y confesar sus sentimientos.

Aunque era vergonzoso lo único que necesitaba era aumentar su valor.

—Desde hace tiempo…

¿Hace tiempo? ¿Podría ser desde que Riko se trasfirió? Y que You tuviera sus ojos sobre ella… Chika estaba impactada, ¡eso significa que fue amor a primera vista!

Ahora era Chika quien había sentido pena por sus amigas, ella llevaba a Riko por todas partes, nunca les había dado un tiempo a solas.

—En realidad, ya había presentido algo así, aunque vagamente, por lo tanto, no podía estar segura… ¡Pero ahora por fin lo sé!, ¡Los sentimientos de You-chan!

—Yo… también quisiera saber lo que piensas—. You bajó la cabeza avergonzada mientras dibujaba círculos en su plato, mientras preguntó suavemente.

¿Lo que pensaba? Chika reaccionó de inmediato _"Ah, debe pensar que si Riko se hacen pareja me sentiré excluida."_ El corazón de Chika se volvió cálido. _"Está bien, después de todo es como mi hermana, y ha estado cuidando su estado de ánimo."_

—¡Mis pensamientos siempre han sido los mismos! ¡Me agradas tal como desde un inicio y eso no cambiará!

Esa frase había golpeado el corazón de You, ¿realmente era así? ¿Chika siempre había sentido lo mismo desde un principio?  
Entonces ¿Por qué ha estado tan preocupada?

Parecía que Chika no era tan despistada como You pensaba, ella había notado sus sentimientos a lo largo del tiempo, era un conjunto de emociones, pues Chika lo sabía todo. ¿Y qué había de ella? Sintiéndose angustiada, solitaria sin disponerse a abrir su corazón.  
¿Por qué no había sido sincera antes? Justo como ahora.

 _"Baka You"  
_ —Yo… ¡Yo también amo a Chika-chan!

You lo soltó del corazón.

—Si no estoy cerca esas dos pueden hablar durante horas de una amplia gama de temas.

Riko le mencionó a Oto.

* * *

 **Esta historia le pertenece al usuario "星无" en BiliBili  
Es una traducción del Chino al Inglés siguiendo al Español. Así que lamento si hay algún error en cuanto traducción.**

 **Fujisaki Naoko:** Creo que ebrias sería interesante jaja You y Riko besándose y Chika persiguiendo gatos, lo más seguro jaja.  
Me tardé en este capitulo cx pero pues es normal, yo solo trato de traducirlo, usted tiene que pensar en cosas jaja.

 **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire:** Lo mismo pensé sobre lo de futurista xd después se entiende pues al parecer a la persona que hizo el fic le gusta Doraemon (?  
Igual yo creo que son cortos,para mi gusto personal me gusta que sean lo más atacados de texto posible cx  
Aprenderá... nada, porque lo más seguro es que la chica desaparezca si es que lo logra jaja, que You y Hanamaru se enamoren... estaría raro jaja pero entretenido (?  
Que bueno que se animó a comentar,y de nada :3 lo hago con gusto.

 **LostNeko120:** Esa niña es toda una inculta xd y Chika... no tiene remedio jaja

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, incluso a aquellos que no comentan pero la siguen, ustedes son chidos también :3  
**


	16. Chapter 16 - PARTE 1

**Capitulo 16 - PARTE 1**

 **Love Live! pertenece a su creadora Kimino Sakurako.**

* * *

—Si ese es el caso, ¿significa que no hay una solución?—. Después de darse cuenta que su cita planeada con mayor cuidado no habría funcionado, Watanabe Oto se sintió vacía, incluso su voz decayó. —Al parecer la historia no puede cambiar, sin importar qué…—

—Ah, Oto-chan, You mencionó que viniste del futuro, ¿eso es cierto?

—¿Ehh? ¿ella te lo dijo?

—Sí, al igual que mencionó que eras su hija.  
Riko llegó a la pregunta de la cual más le interesaba. —Entonces Oto-chan lo sabe, ¿no?, con quién se casa You en el futuro?

—Por supuesto que lo sé.

Riko inmediatamente contuvo el aliento, estaba nerviosa esperando por la respuesta de Oto, pero la niña sólo tomó lentamente su vaso para beber de él, no mostraba señal que quisiera contestar esa pregunta.

—¿Puedes decirme quién? —. Riko sonrió amablemente.

—No—. Oto le devolvió la sonrisa.

Riko estaba molesta, pero aprendió esa actitud de aguantar frente a alguien más.

En ese momento en todo lo que Oto pensaba era en como juntar a Chika y a You ¡No es momento de rendirse!, ya que su madre había señalado sus errores ahora tenía que pensar cuidadosamente…  
…Espera  
…Eso significa…

—¡¿Sabes cómo?!, ¡¿La forma de unir a esas dos?!—. Gritó la pequeña.

—¿Ehh? Mhh por supuesto, no es algo complicado después de todo.

—¡De prisa, dímelo!

—Oh—. Riko tomó un sorbo de su bebida. —Esa es forma de pedir la ayuda de alguien?

—¿Puedes decirme, por favor?

—No. —Riko sonrió

Oto estaba molesta, ¿no sintió su madre que al negarse a responder una pregunta de esa manera era molesto?

Riko al ver la expresión de Oto no pudo evitar pensar para sí misma que la ternura de You sin duda se expandía en sus genes. —Pero puedo decirte porqué has fallado.

—Por qué?

—Porque no lo entiendes en absoluto.

—¿Ehh?

Riko llamó al camarero, señaló al menú para pedir una cosa, el camarero solo asintió con la cabeza, para después volver a dirigirse a Oto.  
—Sobre Chika-chan y You-chan, ¿qué es lo que las hace tener una buena relación entre ellas?, ¿cuál es su interés en común?, ¿Qué les gusta la una de la otra?, todas esas cosas supongo que Oto-chan no tiene ni idea.

—¡A mamá le gusta bucear!

—¿Entonces que pasa con Chika-chan?

…Oto no pudo contestar la pregunta.

De hecho, la pequeña nunca había pensado en ello, ¿qué es lo que le gustaba a Chika?, ¿Qué tipo de experiencias inolvidables ha pasado You con Chika?  
Hasta la pregunta más simple: ¿Cuál es su comida favorita?, de todas esas cosas Oto no sabía nada al respecto.  
Todo lo que estaba pensando era cambiar a su madre y emparejar "violentamente" a esas dos, en esa situación no se podía ni usar la palabra "Emparejar", sólo las estaba obligando a estar juntas.  
No había intentado comprender a esas dos.

En eso el camarero llevó un vaso de Coca-Cola a la mesa.

—Oh es cierto, gracias por las bebidas que nos regalaste—. Mencionó Riko. —Recuerdo que te gustaba esto.

Coca-Cola con hielo, justo lo que Oto había pedido en McDonald's, Riko no lo había olvidado.

Oto en silencio agarró la bebida, su madre había llegado al punto que la razón de su fracaso era por ella misma.

—Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer?...

—En realidad eso es algo muy fácil—. Al ver a Oto tan decaída, Riko sentía la necesidad de acariciar su cabeza, aunque no sabía el porqué, levantó la mano, aunque solo se detuvo en el aire.

Mejorar la relación entre Chika y You era muy fácil.

* * *

—Hola, aquí está su bistec.

Finalmente, el plato principal estaba allí, Lomo de Cerdo.

—¡Al fin está aquí! — Chika inmediatamente comenzó a disfrutar de su comida. Sin embargo, You solo miraba fijamente el platillo.

—¿Por qué You-chan no comienza a comer?—. Preguntó Chika.

—Haha, sobre eso…

—Ah, ¿es porque no sabes como usar el cuchillo y el tenedor? En ese caso…

You estaba preocupada. " _Chika, por favor, no importa qué, no le pidas al camarero que me traiga unos palillos, no podría con esa vergüenza"_ , Pensaba You.

—En ese caso, déjame enseñarte.

—¿Eh? —. You estaba sorprendida.

Chica se colocó a lado de ella para tomar su mano. —En realidad es más fácil de lo que creí.

Aunque en teoría sí le estaba enseñando a You, la técnica de Chika no era muy buena, el bistec se había cortado con éxito, sólo que no se veía bien en cuestión de arte, ni se podía llamar que fue cortado con irregularidad.  
Pero, ¿A You le importaban esas cosas?

En ese momento Chika estaba a lado de ella, incluso pudo oler el cabello de su amiga, de repente se perdió en ese tipo de sentimiento, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo tan cerca de Chika- chan de esa manera?  
Quizás fue en aquella vez que la peli-naranja llegó en aquella fría noche mientras You lloraba.  
y esta vez fue su amiga quien había tomado la iniciativa para sentarse a lado de ella.

—Aquí está~—. Mientras sostenía el tenedor con su mano izquierda, Chika colocó lentamente el pequeño pedazo de bistec frente a la boca de You.

You suavemente comió el pequeño trozo que Chika había cortado para ella.

—¿Qué tal está?

—Hmm, ¡Delicioso!

Esa escena no había pasado en alto para Oto, quien estaba en Shok por lo que había visto.  
Lo que acababa de ver fue algo completamente natural, era la escena más cercana que ellas dos habían tenido hasta ahora. ¿Qué era el romance?, ella había creído durante mucho tiempo que era dar flores, dar un beso, o incluso hacer un Kabe-don, pero ella nunca habría pensado que el romance podría venir de algo tan natural.

Pero, ¿cómo podía suceder todo eso?  
You no sabía usar los utensilios, por lo tanto, su Tía Chika se acercó y le enseñó, hasta ahora todo bien.  
Pero, ¿De donde aprendió Chika a usarlos?, Oto volteó a ver a su madre Riko… ¿eso habría sido a propósito?  
 _"Si no fue a propósito, ¿Entonces por qué solo le enseñó a tía Chika?, ¿Fue porqué tía Chika estaba sentada junto a ella en esa ocasión?, ¿Enseñarle era más conveniente?, generalmente ella solo les hubiera enseñado diciéndoles cómo_ ".  
Sin embargo, en esa ocasión su madre ni siquiera intentó hacerlo, tan solo le enseñó directamente con sus manos, como si hubiera tratado que You no se diera cuenta.

¿Entonces aquel comportamiento tan natural de Riko fue solo para llegar a este momento?  
Al ver la mirada tan asombrada de Oto, Riko sonrió. —¿Ves?, no es tan difícil.

Esta vez, Oto debía admitir que había perdido.

Ella no sabía nada acerca de sentimientos, el romance no es algo que se pueda aprender viendo algunos programas de televisión o novelas.  
Y ella debía admitir que su madre era cariñosa, amable y comprende los pensamientos de las personas… _"Por eso le gusta a papá."_

Sus pequeños ojos mostraban una mirada frustrada, Riko sólo observó esos hermosos ojos de color ámbar para perderse en sus pensamientos.  
Estaba segura de haber visto esos ojos mismos ojos en algún lugar.  
 _"¿Dónde puede ser?"_

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Esta historia le pertenece al usuario "星无" en BiliBili  
Es una traducción del Chino al Inglés siguiendo al Español. Así que lamento si hay algún error en cuanto traducción.**

 **Naoko Fujisaki** Jajaja lo siento, desde ahora solo te hablaré de tú uwu espero que disfrutes el capitulo que me tardé un año en traer :c

 **Guest** El YouRiko es lo que debe sobrevivir hasta el fin de los tiempos :3

 **Cobaurin** Perdón por tardar, pero al fin un nuevo cap :3

Gracias por seguir comentando :'3 y sí jaja es cañón la quimica que tienen, solo espero que esa mocosa no lo arruine jaja

 **Ivan** Siento tardar :c

 **Krishellsolis** Ahora yo me fuí una temporada jaja , cruel que Oto nos haga esto!

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, y por seguir la historia, lamento mucho el que haya dejado pausada esta historia por mucho :c espero tener el próximo episodio en estos días, esta vez un amigo me ayudó con ciertas partes en traducir ya que para mí era complicado entender, así que muchsa gracias a él uwu aún quedan personas chidas en este mundo, como ustedes :3**


	17. Capitulo 16 - PARTE 2

**Capitulo 16 - PARTE 2**

 **Love Live! pertenece a su creadora Kimino Sakurako.**

* * *

Al llegar la media noche Oto llegó cansada a casa.

Sólo fue al restaurante y estuvo sentada, realmente no había razón alguna para estar tan exhausta. Sin embargo, su plan fallido había golpeado fuerte su corazón. Lo que ella no pudo lograr su madre lo había hecho con facilidad.

Es como si estuvieras buscando ciegamente en la puerta para encontrar la cerradura, pero no puedes encontrar las llaves, en ese caso nunca podrías abrir la puerta, y su madre puede ver todo. Ese era el caso…  
Ella conocía tan bien a Chika y a You.

 _"Si mamá comprende bien a las personas, entonces ¿por qué no puede entenderme a mí?"_

Al pasar la sala Oto revisó la cocina, donde estaba su madre lavando los platos.

—Vaya, Oto-chan, estás en casa—. Parecía que Riko había escuchado los pasos desde la sala.

Su madre cerró la llave del agua, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Oto, mientras se secaba las manos con el delantal.

—¿Ya cenaste?, he guardado comida…

Siempre esa frase, como lo es, y lo seguirá siendo. Como si fuera lo que más importara…

—¡No te me acerques, odio el olor del líquido del lavado!

Eso había detenido a Riko.  
—Lo siento…

Oto miró a su madre, en comparación cuando era joven ahora era más alta y su cabello más largo, pero también notó que no era tan delgada como en el pasado, las palmas de sus manos se habían vuelto ásperas, su rostro tenía algunas arrugas que no eran tan obvias, la calidad de su piel no podía compararse con la de años atrás.

" _Si papá You supiera que mamá se volvería así, definitivamente no se hubiera casado con ella."_ Pensó Oto.

Al ver a Oto mirándola tan fijamente Riko sonrió. —¿Qué pasa?, ¿Mamá tiene algo en la cara?

—Mamá, te estás haciendo más y más vieja. Dijo Oto.

—…  
La expresión de Riko se hizo un poco rígida, pero rápidamente regresó su sonrisa,  
—Vaya, eso realmente duele, ¿Oto-chan encontró algo desagradable?

—No, de todos modos, no te importará.

—Oto-chan…—. Riko frunció el ceño un poco, no tenía idea de lo que su hija había encontrado, pero con ese temperamento definitivamente no era una actitud que un niño de bien debe tener. —¿Cómo no me va a importar?, eres mi hija…

—Iré a mi habitación a dormir—. Oto interrumpió la oración de su madre, ella no quería escucharla más, solo se retiró dejando a Riko en la sala.

Riko tocó ligeramente su rostro, realmente podía sentir un rastro dejado por el tiempo, sólo sonrió amargamente.  
¿Ella estaba… envejeciendo?

* * *

Después de entrar a su habitación, Watanabe Oto se tiró a su cama, estaba realmente cansada, tan cansada que no podía moverse, después de ponerse su pijama y cubrirse con sus cobijas para cerrar sus ojos…

—…¿Eh?  
¿había olvidado algo?  
—Tenía que practicar algo… ¿practicar?... ¿practicar qué?...  
Oto se dio la vuelta, estaba realmente cansada, su cerebro dejó de funcionar correctamente, era mejor dormir. Después de todo, el día de mañana tenía que esforzarse para juntar a You-chan con Chika-chan.

* * *

—Estoy en casa.  
Era media noche, y You había llegado a su hogar. —Lo siento querida, es un poco tarde, pero… ¿Querida?

Una vez que llegó vio a Riko sola sentada frente al tocador mirándose en el espejo.

—¿Qué sucede? —. You envolvió íntimamente sus brazos al cuello de Riko.

—You-chan, ¿crees que me estoy haciendo vieja?

—No, en lo absoluto, este año cumplimos 34 años, ¿no?

… Riko no respondió.

En el espejo, You aún era joven y bonita, tenía que trabajar fuera, por lo cual cuidaba mucho de su piel, en cambio, la piel de Riko era áspera, de hecho, había mucha diferencia a cuando era joven.

Cuando nació Oto, el médico le había aconsejado que no usara cosméticos, ya que eran perjudiciales para los niños, Por lo tanto, durante un largo periodo de tiempo, Riko no les tomó importancia. Justo hasta cuando Oto ya no necesitaba amamantarse.  
En ese momento, Riko se despertaba con los gritos de su hija todas las noches, ¿La 1 de la madrugada?, ¿Las 3 de la madrugada?, ella tenía que levantarse y verificar que su hija estuviera bien, ¿tenía hambre?, ¿tenía sed?, ¿o solo necesitaba ser mimada?, quedarse despierta hasta tarde, o incluso no dormir, todo eso era malo para su piel y salud. Por supuesto que Riko pudo haber contratado una niñera para Oto, su familia podía cubrir los gastos sin problema, pero no lo hizo.  
Ella era su hija, y la responsable de cuidarla.

Quizás en ese momento la calidad de su piel comenzó a disminuir.

Riko acariciaba suavemente la mano de su esposa.  
—You-chan.

—¿Qué sucede?, te veías triste.

—Pasó rápido.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó rápido?

—Todo pasa demasiado rápido.

Tener citas con You, luego casarse, después tener a Oto uniéndose a sus vidas, todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Todavía recordaba el momento en que Oto dormía profundamente poco después que ella naciera, recordaba cuando Oto dio sus primeros pasos, recordaba repetir miles de veces la palabra "Mamá", y finalmente Oto podía decir esa palabra.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Oto se había graduado del jardín de niños, de la escuela primaria, y ahora estaba a nada de graduarse de la escuela secundaria. Riko ahora se daba cuenta de repente, su hija ya tenía 14 años.  
Fue rápido. Le dio la sensación que todas esas cosas habían sucedido ayer.

—Recordé la última vez en McDonald's, que le dije que esperaría a que durmiera y la llevaría a casa en mis brazos. Riko pensó que eso ya no era posible, su hija ya tenía 14 años, no podría con ella.  
—Cuando Oto aún no sabía caminar, te quejabas todos los días de lo agotador que era cargar a un niño, y me impulsabas a comprar una carriola para bebés, ¿lo recuerdas?

Mientras recordaba, You sonrió. —Por fin escogimos una color Azul, aún lo recuerdo.

—¿Dónde quedó esa carriola al final?

—Quién sabe, de todos modos, Oto ya no lo necesita, ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón, ella ya no lo necesita, eso fue hace tiempo…— Riko se frotó los ojos.  
—You-chan…

—¿Hm?

—Cada vez que pensaba que Oto cundo creciera, y se convertiría en la novia de otra persona, me asustaba mucho…  
Dijo Riko con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Realmente quisiera estar siempre a su lado, incluso por un día más…

Todos los niños quieren crecer lo antes posible, y toda madre espera que su hijo crezca rápido. Pero al mismo tiempo, también esperan que su hijo nunca crezca.

You entendía el estado de ánimo de Riko.

Suavemente abrazó a su esposa, y sostuvo su mano.  
—Al menos yo me quedaré a tu lado por siempre, hasta que envejezcamos.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Esta historia le pertenece al usuario "星无" en BiliBili  
Es una traducción del Chino al Inglés siguiendo al Español. Así que lamento si hay algún error en cuanto traducción.**

 **Naoko Fujisaki** Ya está jeje esta vez no esperarás mucho :3 Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, llenas mi corazón de alegría :'3

 **Katengecchi** De nada, por favor sigue disfrutando de todos :3

 **LostNeko120** D: No, no, no, ¿cómo crees que mataré a mi voluntad una historia YouRiko? ¡JAMÁS!, aunque sí lamento tardar jaja, sé lo feo que se siente esperar por una historia :c así me pasa con varias de éste ship. Espero leerte más seguido~

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi** Jaja, lo siento por eso, espero ya no tardar tanto, la verdad sí me desaparecí por mucho :c Muchas gracias por tu comentario uwu espero que sigas leyendo de la historia como ahora :3

 **Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, así como dije que en estos días iba a traer un nuevo capitulo, pues aquí lo tienen~  
** **No olviden seguir mí página de FB: YouRiko - SUnshine Arts  
**


End file.
